Entre Dos Caminos
by Bassilix
Summary: Gracias a un evento desafortunado, dos viejos amigos se vuelven a encontrar... pero ¿por cuanto tiempo podrán estar juntos nuevamente?
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI NUEVO FANFIC**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **ES SOBRE OVER THE GARDEN WALL,**

 **UNA SERIE DE LA QUE SE HA OIDO HABLAR MUCHO EN ESTOS DIAS**

 **UNA HISTORIA BASADA EN LA FRAGILIDAD QUE HAY EN EL HILO ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE, LLENA DE ARTE, MISTERIO Y UN POCO DE REFLEXION DE LO QUE SOMOS Y A DONDE NOS DIRIGIMOS EN LA VIDA.**

 **A MI ESPECIALMENTE ME ESCANTA ESTA PAREJA WIRTRICE (WIRTXBEATRICE), NO HAY NADA MÁS HERMOSO QUE UN ROMANCE PROHIBIDO**

 **ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTÉ ESCRIBIÉNDOLO :)**

Capítulo I

Nuestro Reencuentro

" _Wirt… Wirt, por favor no cierres los ojos…_ _Wirt? Puedes oírme?... Wirt… Wirt…_ _Wirt!..."_

Donde… dónde estoy?

Wirt despertó recostado al pie de un árbol tupido y frondoso que le prestaba su sombra para protegerse de los intensos rayos del sol de verano, se volvió hacia todas partes, arrugó la cara al darse de frente con un destello del sol que se coló entre los espacios de entre árbol y árbol.

Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que había visto ese bosque, le resultaba familiar, aunque algunos recuerdos todavía estaban confusos y borrosos, ¿había sido un sueño? ¿O fue algo más significativo? Realmente eso no le importaba en ese instante, se levantó con dificultad del suelo, entumecido, con mucho dolor de cabeza, brazos, piernas, espalda y hombros. El muchacho se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo, justo como había hecho la última vez.

Greg?- preguntó el chico esperando respuesta- Greg, estás aquí? Greg, si te escondiste para hacerme una broma, pues sal entonces, no es divertido- el chico quedó en silencio un segundo y se convenció- creo que esta vez no vino conmigo…- se dijo a sí mismo- muy bien, Wirt… no es la primera vez que estás aquí, conoces el camino… si… lo conoces… ahora sólo…- señaló al frente- sigue el camino y lograrás salir… t-tal como pasó la última vez… simplemente que esta vez estarás solo… perfecto! Qui- quizás así logres llegar más rápido, sin interrupciones y sin desvíos innecesarios… ow… mi cabeza…

Wirt siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con un ojo de agua, se hincó a beber un poco de ella, juntando sus manos y sorbió de golpe, suspiró pesadamente al haber saciado su sed, mojó de nuevo sus labios y de pronto escuchó un sonido detrás de él.

Se le heló la sangre y de pronto empezó a ponerse muy nervioso.

N-no hay nada que temer, Wirt…- se dijo- s-sabes que la bestia ya no existe… creo- tomó una vara cercana con ambas manos y se puso en posición de batter, listo para atacar lo que fuera que se le acercara. Atento a todo, Wirt no bajó la guardia cuando de pronto el sonido se hizo más fuerte, los arbustos se abrieron de golpe y una figura salió de ellos, acompañada de un grito de guerra, Wirt echó un chillido de terror muy agudo y dejó caer su arma improvisada al suelo, perdió el equilibrio y de pronto cayó dentro del pozo de agua, haciendo que su atacante se detuviera en seco.

Quien se atreve a acercarse a mi lugar secreto?- exclamó la figura furiosa.

L-lo siento mucho, señor!- exclamó el chico con voz temblorosa- s-solo estaba tomando un poco de agua! No sabía que este sitio era privado…! E-en seguida me iré… solo déjeme vivir déjeme vivir déjeme vivir!- suplicó el chico pidiendo clemencia de quien fuera que le estaba amenazando. La voz se tronó apacible y suave.

No eres de por aquí, verdad, forastero?- el chico negó, dándole la razón a la criatura. Esta tomó su mano y ayudó a levantarle, el chico todavía estaba nervioso y ahora temblaba no solo de miedo sino que también de frío- ahora tendrás que quitarte esa ropa a menos que quieras…

Esa persona quedó atónita al ver la cara del chico, que le resultaba tan familiar, él le devolvió la mirada y ambos quedaron paralizados mirando unos segundos. Sin querer empezaron a sollozar mientras de sus labios pronunciaban los nombres de dos viejos amigos.

Wirt…?- susurró la chica sonriendo entre lágrimas de felicidad.

Beatrice…?- mencionó el chico sin poder disimular la emoción.

Empapado y todo se lanzó sobre la chica y le dio el más cálido abrazo que podría haber dado en su vida, ella no tardó mucho en corresponder gustosa. Se separó de él para mirarle la cara.

Como has cambiado, pelele- le dijo sin ocultar sus lágrimas- pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

Tú también cambiaste- le dijo sonriente el chico tomando un mechón su pelirrojo cabello, suelto y brillante- estás más alta.

Mira quién habla- respondió la chica jocosa- ven- le invitó- vamos a mi casa, tienes que quitarte esa ropa o te dará un resfriado- habló con madurez, el chico hizo una mueca y se fueron caminando el sendero.

Luego de unos minutos ambos arribaron a una casa campestre, Wirt quedó un poco asombrado al ver la cabaña, Beatrice se acercó a él y le tomó el hombro.

Pasa algo?- preguntó la chica un poco desconcertada, el chico solo negó.

No es nada… creo que… no había visto tu casa antes- Beatrice sonrió algo divertida y bajó la mirada.

Ah sí… es cierto. Bueno, pero no te quedes ahí parado, entra. Realmente puedes enfermarte y no voy a estar cuidando de ti. No te creas la gran cosa!- Wirt se sonrojó un poco.

C-como si quisiera eso!- esbozó incómodo y luego se adelantó frente a la chica, ella se fue corriendo detrás de él.

Beatrice se le anticipó nuevamente y se paró frente a la puerta, dudó al abrirla, se volvió un poco al ver al chico, que tiritaba de frio vestido con ropas totalmente empapadas y mirándole con impaciencia.

Qué esperas? Abre la puerta- exclamó medio molesto. Ella devolvió la mirada al frente y suspiró pesadamente; tomó la manija y empujó la puerta de madera que se trabó un poco al abrirse pero finalmente se desplegó hacia un lado y dio entrada a ambos chicos. Wirt miró hacia todos lados fascinado con el ambiente, acogedor, cálido, se respiraba tranquilidad en esas paredes hechas de madera tapizadas y adornadas con lindos cuadros de aves, muchos muebles que le daban alegría a la casa en un sillón mullido descansaba una mujer mayor tejiendo un pañuelo, vestida con ropa modesta y un perro descansando a su lado. Wirt quedó extrañado al ver al animal pero no le dio importancia, siguió admirando la casa conmovido por la belleza y calidez de esta.

Que tienes?- preguntó la chica, Wirt la miró rápidamente.

Es que… tienes una casa muy bonita, Beatrice.- ella sonrió un poco avergonzada y sin decir nada. La mujer sentada en el sillón se volvió hacia ellos y la recibió con una sonrisa.

Hija! Qué bueno que llegaste. Ya pronto serviríamos la cena- exclamó la mujer levantándose y acercándose a ellos, cuando miró con curiosidad la cara del joven apuesto que acompañaba a la pelirroja- te conozco de algún lado, muchachito?- preguntó la mujer tratando de recordarle.

Mamá, él es Wirt. No lo reconoces?- respondió Beatrice sonriendo. La madre de la chica se acercó y miró detalladamente al muchacho, quien seguía temblando de frio.

Ah claro! Pero si es aquel muchacho que venció a la bestia! Vaya que has cambiado! Que te trae de nuevo por aquí, hijo?- preguntó muy agradada la mujer, Beatrice se le adelantó a la respuesta del chico.

Lo encontré vagueando por el bosque Edelwood, tuvimos un accidente y ahora está empapado. Por favor, mamá, tienes algo para él?- preguntó la chica mirando de reojo a su invitado. La madre asintió encantada y lo condujo por las escaleras a un cuarto pequeño en el piso superior.

Puedes cambiarte de ropa allí- afirmó la mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta- Por favor, siéntete como en tu casa- Wirt agradeció la cortesía y tomó las toallas y las prendas de ropa que la mujer le había ofrecido, en seguida las visualizó. Era una vestimenta muy sencilla, como la de un campesino.

Me recuerda a mi traje de Halloween- se dijo el chico evocando viejos recuerdos de su niñez cuando de pronto escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta.

Wirt. Estás listo?- preguntó la chica pelirroja desde afuera- la cena está servida- baja pronto- el chico sonrió algo avergonzado y se encimó un atuendo bastante fresco. Unos zapatos de cuero marrón, unos pantalones algo desgastados del mismo color y una camiseta blancuzca amarillenta. Salió de inmediato al corredor y se encontró con la chica que lo esperaba pacientemente apoyada contra la pared de en frente. Beatrice se sorprendió al verlo y sin querer se sonrojó un poco.- l-la… la… la cena está es lista- dijo ella con dificultad tratando de no mirar al chico a los ojos.

Te sientes bien?- preguntó Wirt al encontrar extraña la forma en la que Beatrice se estaba comportando, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y lo llevó hacia donde estaban todos reunidos en una amplia mesa llena de platillos deliciosos para degustar. Wirt quedó conmovido al ver el tamaño de su familia; seis hermanos, cuatro tíos, ocho primos; mamá, papá y los abuelos y el que todos vivieran tranquilos y contentos en una casa tan pequeña. Beatrice le tomó la mano y lo guio a su asiento, al lado de uno de sus hermanos y frente al de ella.

Al principio él estaba un poco incómodo, intimidado por la cantidad de gente, pero pronto empezó a sentirse a gusto conforme pasaba la cena. El padre de Beatrice seguía haciéndole bromas, secundado por sus otros hijos, Beatrice reía alegremente de las burlas y de lo divertida que estaba resultando ser esa cena. De vez en cuando dedicaba una rápida mirada a su invitado y se sentía feliz de que este estuviera disfrutando con su familia.

Finalizada la cena, tanto su madre como ella y unas primas se dedicaron a traer un enorme y apetitoso pastel de chocolate para cerrar la cena con broche de oro. Wirt estaba muy complacido y hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien como lo había hecho en ese momento.

Terminada la hora del postre, rápidamente cada miembro de la familia se fue levantando en fila a lavar los trastes, así eran ellos, siempre juntos, siempre unidos, trabajando solidarios y apoyándose el uno al otro. Wirt se levantó de la mesa y con él se llevaría su plato, pero Beatrice se le adelantó y lo tomó primero.

No te preocupes- le dijo- yo me encargo- Wirt quedó extrañado con la amabilidad que le estaba ofreciendo la muchacha. No puso objeciones, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo.

Al rato luego de sentarse a hablar frente a la chimenea, ya todos se estaban alistando para ir a dormir. La madre de Beatrice le ofreció al muchacho una cómoda cama en aquel mismo cuartito que le había propinado antes, Wirt se sentó en una silla frente a la ventana, mirando hacia el bosque, pensando si regresaría a su hogar. Se sentía cansado y ese dolor de cabeza, a pesar de haber estado tan tranquilo durante mucho rato, nunca le mejoró. Sentía como si hubiese chocado la cabeza contra algo sólido, el dolor en sus articulaciones había cesado pero esa migraña continuaba igual de terrible e impetuosa. El dolor le hacía ver borroso pero logró divisar una figura que se movía lentamente frente al prado que veía desde su ventana, Wirt se quedó mirando fijamente tratando de adivinar la figura, cuando un movimiento sutil de esta sombra dio con un rostro encantador para sus ojos.

Beatrice?- articuló el chico algo curioso de que la muchacha se encontrara a esas horas merodeando por los alrededores. Pensó un segundo no estando muy seguro, pero se atrevió y sin mucha espera tomó sus zapatos y se los volvió a colocar.

Wirt salió por la puerta trasera y se encontró con la figura de la chica sentada en la colina, con la luna en un costado. Era una silueta tan perfecta, el chico estaba tan maravillado con la belleza de aquella mujer, no era la misma joven que había dejado hace tiempo atrás; las curvas de su cuerpo se delineaban a la perfección, su cabello rojo y ondulado caía como cascada en su espalda y flotaba con el viento como la estela de una estrella, sus ojos verdes, penetrantes que derramaban astucia y picardía, esa piel blanca de porcelana y esos labios rojos y carnosos, todos estos elementos convertía a la chica en un agasajo para la vista de cualquiera.

Wirt seguía embelesado solo admirando a la chica, quien ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Hasta cuando te vas a quedar ahí parado?- preguntó la chica sin volverse a verle. Wirt salió del trance y empezó a excusarse nerviosamente.

O Eh- eh? Uh… yo no… no fue mi intención… y-yo solo…- la chica se volvió hacia él y le regaló una sonrisita burlona, haciendo que se avergonzara más- lo siento, Beatrice. No quise molestarte.

No me molesta- le dijo le chica encogiendo los hombros en señal de indiferencia. El muchacho se acercó dudoso a su lado y se sentó. La chica volvió a mirar hacia la luna- linda noche, no?- preguntó la chica a su visitante.

Si… es muy bonita…

Y silenciosa…

Bastante…- el chico se quedó callado un segundo, pensando en que podría decirle para romper el silencio, miró de reojo a Beatrice, lucia realmente hermosa- Beatrice…- murmuró el chico. Ella se volvió al ver que le había llamado la atención. Wirt se puso nervioso sin saber que decir a continuación así que solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- p-p… por… por qué has sido tan amable conmigo?- preguntó el chico, Beatrice se extrañó con la pregunta- d-digo! Es que… tu no eras así antes… t-te gustaba molestarme…

Antes era muy diferente a quien soy ahora, no?- bromeó la chica, rió un poco y prosiguió- quizás era porque tenía una maldición que nunca hubiera podido resolver por mí misma… algo como eso creo que amargaría a cualquiera, no lo consideras?- el chico no supo responder a eso- de todas formas… supongo que todavía es que estoy muy agradecida contigo… gracias a ti, mi familia y yo… bueno…- la chica se ruborizó un poco, Wirt le seguía observando con atención y ella se incomodó- deja de mirarme así!- empujó al chico hacia la grama y empezó a reír- no hagas eso! Es raro- volvió a exclamar y se levantó rápidamente sin dejar de reírse.

Baja la voz- dijo Wirt- tus padres pueden despertar- Beatrice sonrió aun divertida y ayudó a levantar al chico, tomó su mano, eran tibias, grandes y gruesas, se quedó contemplándole maravillada, esos ojos café claro, no era el mismo chico que ayudó a regresar a su hogar, aunque su sensación de tener que verle desde abajo no había cambiado mucho. Los ojos de Beatrice destellaban como dos luceros, perdida en la mirada del chico, sus mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse y ella parecía en trance. Wirt correspondía el gesto, no había nada que pudiera interrumpir ese momento, en el que dos amantes se reencontraban, después de tanto tiempo. En la lejanía, en las entrañas del bosque se escuchaba el canto melancólico de alguna avecilla nocturna que se había extraviado y pedía auxilio para encontrar su hogar.

Beatrice reaccionó súbitamente y recordó donde y con quien estaba, no reparó dos veces en alejarse, avergonzada aunque todavía extasiada por el efímero momento.

Hasta mañana, Wirt- dijo sin muchos ánimos de querer irse, él no dijo nada y esperó unos segundos para entrar detrás de ella.

Wirt se acostó en su respectiva cama boca arriba todavía pensando en la mirada de la chica pelirroja.

Y pensar… que la conocí siendo un ave…- murmuró para sus adentros y luego cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir.

Mientras en la otra habitación, un dulce lamento salía de los labios de la muchacha, sollozando en completo silencio pensando en un sueño imposible de cumplir, pero decidió no seguir reflexionando en ello y se rindió en los brazos de Morfeo hasta la mañana siguiente, la cual le traería un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad.

 **ASÍ CONCLUYE LA PRIMERA ENTREGA DE ESTA HISTORIA. POR FAVOR, SI QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINÚE PUES HAGÁNMELO SABER DEJANDO ALGÚN COMENTARIO, Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA O CONSEJO PUES ES BIENVENIDA TAMBIEN :D**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	2. Labores de Un Hombre

**BUENAS TARDES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!**

 **AQUÍ SU QUERIDA REINA DEL DRAMA LES TRAE LA SEGUNDA ENTREGA DE ESTE EMOTIVO NUEVO PROYECTO YA QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES ME PIDIERON CONTINUARLO Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA.**

 **ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

Capitulo II

Labores de un Hombre

La noche pareció fugaz en el mundo de los sueños del muchacho, abrió los ojos de pronto tras el golpeteo de la puerta. Wirt se levantó confundido, todavía somnoliento y se acercó a la entrada de la habitación.

Quién es?- preguntó el chico con dificultad, una voz masculina y áspera sonó desde el otro lado.

Es hora de levantarse, muchacho. Arriba que el tiempo apremia!- los fuertes pasos del padre de Beatrice se fueron alejando lentamente pero aún seguían resonando en la cabeza del chico quien todavía se estaba espabilando. De pronto escuchó nuevamente el repiqueteo en la madera seca de la puerta, un sonido mucho más sutil.

Wirt? Estás despierto?- preguntó una voz suave y femenina volvió a llamarle, en seguida el chico supo de quien se trataba.

Pasa, Beatrice- la chica dudó un segundo y luego abrió de golpe la puerta, Wirt estaba poniéndose los zapatos de obrero que le habían otorgado y descamisado. A Beatrice se le puso la cara de todos los colores sin poder decir nada, congelada frente a la puerta. El chico la miró extrañado y con cara de sueño- que?- preguntó confundido mientras se levantaba hacia la silla y buscaba su camisa.

P-por qué tú… ehm… estás… uh… aaagh! Olvídalo- exclamó la chica, tratando de ocultar la cara de vergüenza, el chico quedó más confundido que antes.

Buen día para ti también- le dijo abotonándose las mangas- puedes decirme que hora es…?- preguntó nuevamente dando un perezoso bostezo.

Muy temprano- respondió ella apartando la cara- en esta casa se acostumbra a despertar muy temprano- explicó la chica- "EL PAJARO MADRUGADOR ATRAPA LOS GUSANOS"- replicó ella con suma elocuencia. El muchacho bufó y empezó a reírse con fuerza, al parecerle irónico el refrán que ella había mencionado.

Pájaro… jajajaja…- Beatrice frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca parecida a un puchero.

Cállate, tonto!- exclamó la chica y cruzó los brazos dándole la espalda- no es gracioso…- replicó nuevamente ahora con algo de disgusto.

Lo siento… lo siento… no volverá a pasar…- se excusó tratando de contentar a la joven- entonces, son labores diarias? Haré lo que quieran- replicó el chico dispuesto, ella se volvió medianamente hacia él y le miró de reojo.

Pues entonces hay que bajar. El desayuno va a estar listo. Termina de arreglarte y reúnete con nosotros- explicó la muchacha saliendo de la habitación- tienes quince minutos. El tiempo apremia!- exclamó desde afuera. Wirt se quedó pensando un segundo y luego sonrió para sí solo.

El tiempo apremia… eres igual a tu padre- murmuró y luego de eso terminó de prepararse para un nuevo día.

La hora del desayuno había acabado, todos se levantaron recogiendo la mesa, disponiéndose para empezar a cumplir con sus labores diarias. Wirt miraba turbado a los hombres de la casa que se movían de un lado a otro organizándose arduamente para desempeñar las típicas tareas de un hombre de campo, el chico no sabía qué hacer, sentía que tenía necesidad y el deber de ayudar, pero no sabía por dónde empezar; cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte manotazo en su escuálida espalda que lo estremeció por completo.

Que sucede, muchacho?- preguntó un hombre robusto con una sonrisa retorcida cubierta por un tupido bigote, el padre de Beatrice- estás bastante inactivo, en esta casa se trabaja por el pan.

L-lo se señor- replicó el chico intimidado por el gran volumen de aquel hombre- qui-quiero ayudar… pero… a decir verdad… no estoy muy acostumbrado a este tipo de… trabajos. En… mi casa no es…- el hombre hizo una mueca y entonces carcajeó con fuerza, luego le ofreció una sonrisa cálida y tosca.

Ya entiendo… el jovenzuelo no sabe lo que es el trabajo duro!- siguió riendo el hombre, luego de eso se detuvo y le miró con seriedad- si quieres seguir permaneciendo bajo este techo tendrás que aprender cómo se hacen las labores del campo, niño.

El hombre condujo hacia afuera al muchacho, hacia el bosque. Wirt estaba un poco nervioso, de por sí, el fornido cuerpo del padre de Beatrice le causaba un poco de temor, considerando la historia que tenían él y su hija, comprendía lo celosos que podrían ser los padres con sus retoños. Wirt se inquietó cuando el padre de Beatrice se detuvo en seco un segundo delante de él y se mantuvo estoico y callado.

Quédate aquí- le dijo y se alejó un segundo, adentrándose en el bosque. Wirt se sentó sobre una roca esperando a que aquel hombre apareciera.

Que estoy haciendo?- se preguntó hablándose a sí mismo- se supone que debería estar buscando la forma de regresar a casa… me están esperando allá… se suponía que esta vez no me tardaría tanto…- siguió quejándose pronto cambió de posición, se echó sobre su espalda con la cabeza boca arriba, solo viendo el follaje, algo en él sentía tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad y un sentimiento de nostalgia le inundaba los pensamientos- extrañaba este lugar, tengo que admitir…- intentó relajarse cuando escuchó nuevamente al hombre saliendo del bosque, Wirt se levantó rápidamente sentándose sobre la piedra y se fijó en un hacha que llevaba el hombre en sus manos, le pareció algo familiar.

Entonces, estás listo para esto, muchacho?- preguntó el hombre levantando el hacha por encima de su hombro. Wirt miró algo extrañado al caballero- crees que puedas cortar madera?- el chico se acercó con curiosidad y tomó la herramienta, la asió con todas sus fuerzas y vigorosamente la levantó y encajó en un árbol del bosque, haciendo una gran hendidura en él. El hombre estaba impresionado- pues me engañaste, niño. Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces!- Wirt sonrió por el halago- entonces crees poder cortar la leña para usarla esta noche?- preguntó el hombre un poco más flexible que antes.

Puede contar conmigo, señor- dijo el chico bastante seguro de sí mismo. El hombre soltó otra carcajada fuerte y sonora y volvieron a estar cerca de la cabaña.

El día fue avanzando lento aunque productivamente. Wirt estaba al borde del colapso, el cansancio y el estar tan desacostumbrado a ese tipo de tareas domésticas le hacían doler el pecho, sin mencionar el terrible y persistente dolor de cabeza que por ningún motivo le abandonaba.

Wirt se sentó sobre la grama, solo descansando un rato, se limpió la frente con la manga de la camisa, estaba completamente exhausto, se disponía a descansar un rato, cerrar sus ojos y recuperar el sueño que le faltaba, se acostó en el suelo y decidió dormir una corta siesta.

Con los ojos cerrados escuchaba la brisa de una forma completamente distinta, parecía un canto, un canto suave y sublime, era tan relajante sentir la brisa en su rostro y escucharla acariciando el pasto, el olor a canela y hierba húmeda, la paz se respiraba en ese pequeño instante, el calor del sol besaba sus mejillas y todos sus sentidos se manifestaban como a flor de piel. De repente, Wirt sintió una presencia que se encimaba en él, una sombra se interpuso entre su cara y el calor del sol, el joven abrió los ojos con dificultad y se vio avergonzado, Beatrice le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el chico reaccionó de inmediato, impresionado por la inesperada visita.

Durmiendo en el trabajo?- preguntó burlona la pelirroja sonriendo con picardía- eres un flojo.

T-tu que sabes?!- exclamó el chico, rojo de vergüenza- estas cosas cansan! Y más si no estás acostumbrado.

Mmm, yo lo hago una vez por semana- dijo la chica y se sentó a su lado- vine a llamarte para que fueras a comer, pero… se me ocurrió algo mejor- el muchacho arqueó la ceja sin entender del todo lo que Beatrice estaba tramando y de pronto sintió un empujón en su costado y cayó colina abajo gritando, mientras rodaba hacia el fondo, seguido de la pelirroja que se lanzó de igual forma, girando como tronco, mientras reía por diversión. Wirt cayó boca arriba, mirando a un despejado cielo azul, riendo con los brazos extendidos, y pronto se encontró con la chica que también llegó al fondo, exhausta y risueña, como una niña pequeña; sus ojos se encontraron una vez más brillantes repletos con la intensidad de la inocencia y la ternura. Wirt sintió como su cara se calentaba más y más, al estar tan cerca del rostro de tan hermosa chica, sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda le hacían sentir nervioso, enmarcados con ese ondulado y brillante cabello rojo carmesí, una piel tan blanca como la leche.

Beatrice también estaba transportada, asombrada con lo apuesto que se había vuelto su viejo amigo de una infancia no muy feliz para ella, pero repleta de recuerdos y sus memorias, con él, eran las que más significado tenían para ella, esos momentos preciosos y valiosos, que ella conservaba en su mente como un tesoro, pronto se hacían insignificantes, sin sentido, comparando a lo que estaba viviendo en su presente, en ese momento y en ese lugar. Sus ojos parecían delatar todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo. De pronto varias voces en unísono le llamaban por su nombre, ella y Wirt se levantaron rápidamente del pasto.

Te están llamando- dijo el chico volviéndose y levantándose para volver a subir la colina, pero Beatrice le tomó la mano reteniéndole.

Espera- le dijo tirando de él- vamos por allá- replicó sonriendo con complicidad. Él decidió solo seguirle la corriente.

Ambos chicos escaparon rápidamente, adentrándose al bosque, Beatrice tiraba de su brazo afanosamente, abriéndose camino por la espesura del boscaje hasta llegar a un punto claro, el claro de agua en el que se habían encontrado. Beatrice soltó la mano de Wirt y se quitó los zapatos para sumergirlos en el pozo de agua, Wirt se quedó de pie, sin adivinar exactamente cuál era la trampa de su amiga.

Y bien?- preguntó el chico algo impaciente.

Bien qué?- replicó la chica.

Para que me trajiste aquí?- preguntó nuevamente el muchacho. Beatrice solo sonrió.

Quieres ir y seguir haciendo trabajos pesados?- preguntó retórica la chica, Wirt se quedó callado. Beatrice estaba mirando su reflejo en el espejo del agua tranquila y pacífica, Wirt seguía de pie detrás de ella, tratando de adivinar lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El silencio colmaba el lugar, los únicos ruidos que se podían escuchar eran los de la naturaleza, el agua de la cascada cayendo, la danza de los árboles, el canto de algunas avecillas silvestres, incluso si se prestaba más atención se podía apreciar el palpitar del corazón de la tierra, haciendo crecer el pasto enverdeciendo el hermoso lugar.

Es tan sereno aquí…- murmuró Wirt ideándose algo para romper el silencio que le incomodaba entre él y la pelirroja.

Me gusta venir aquí cuando quiero estar sola- aclaró la chica, jugando un poco con el agua que se colaba entre sus dedos- extraño mis alas- bromeó algo triste.

Pensé que no te gustaba ser un ave- mencionó Wirt, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

No me gustaba… pero no puedo negar que volar era divertido, se sentía tanta libertad y era sorprendente… puedo asegurar que llegué a sentir que podía hacer de todo, volar libre… como un ave…

Wirt se sentó a su lado, subiéndose los ruedos de sus pantalones, sumergió los pies en el agua, la cual estaba algo tibia en el fondo.

Wirt…- suspiró la chica.

Si?

Te gusta estar aquí?- preguntó como lo había hecho unos años antes- digo… te gusta estar en este lugar...? te gusta estar en casa de mis padres?

Por qué no habría de gustarme?- sonrió el chico, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él- todos han sido muy amables conmigo, es divertido y es tan tranquilo… es cierto que el trabajo apesta, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra, no?- Beatrice bajó la mirada de vuelta a su lugar.

Y… te quedarías?- volvió a formular ahora con una voz más suave. Wirt se sorprendió

Me encantaría…- susurró el chico. Beatrice dio un respingo algo emocionada- pero no debo…- replicó de nuevo el chico con desanimo, Beatrice volvió a bajar la cabeza algo desilusionada.

Por cierto…- dijo la chica saliendo del tema- como está Greg?– Wirt sonrió al recordar la risueña carita de su hermano menor y al recordarle como era cuando llegaron por primera vez a ese mundo.

Debe estar bien…- musitó el muchacho sin poder disimular su preocupación. Beatrice se dio cuenta de esto.

Creo que ya debemos regresar- dijo la chica sacando los pies del agua y secándose con una pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo.

Por qué? Acabamos de llegar- se quejó Wirt. Beatrice se mordió los labios sin que él se diera cuenta.

Si pero… nos meteremos en problemas. Así que andando- ordenó recta la muchacha, Wirt arqueó una ceja y se dispuso a simplemente hacerle caso.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :)**


	3. La Voz que Me Pide que Regrese

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES n_n**

 **AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS**

 **AQUÍ ESTÁ EL EPISODIO 3 :)**

 **UN POCO CORTO**

Capitulo III

La Voz que Me Pide que Regrese

Luego de un pequeño regaño, por parte de la madre y el padre de la chica, por haberse escapado de las labores, cayó rápidamente la noche, el cielo estaba tan negro y la oscuridad besaba cada rincón del tenebroso bosque.

Dentro de la casa, estaba reunida la familia alrededor del fuego de la chimenea, el padre de Beatrice le contaba a Wirt sobre alguna hazaña de sus años mozos, mientras que el chico solo se dedicaba a escuchar con suma atención.

Beatrice estaba sentada sobre el sillón, se notaba muy aburrida, solo contemplando casi transportada las intensas bocanadas rojas y amarillas que expelía el fogón encendido.

Una joven un poco más baja que ella, de cabello igual de rojo carmesí, recogido en una diadema plateada, ojos café oscuro con pequeñas pecas en su rostro se le acercó y se sentó en el mueble junto con ella.

Que tienes, Betty?- preguntó su prima, Beatrice reaccionó al momento.

Eh? No es nada… tengo un poco de sueño.

Y por qué no vas a dormir?- preguntó de nuevo la insistente muchacha.

No quiero hacerlo- la chica pecosa hizo una mueca como de inconformidad y se le quedó mirando a la chica, la cual su atención rápidamente había pasado de las llamas del fogón hacia el chico castaño sentado en el suelo.

Recuerdo a este chico…- mencionó la prima de Beatrice quien también había fijado la mirada en él, solo que no con la misma intención que Beatrice- es el chico que llegó al nido un día…

Si…- suspiró la chica sin muchos ánimos de seguir hablando. Wirt estaba realmente entusiasmado escuchando las historias de aquel corpulento hombre, bastante asombrado y entretenido con las alocadas anécdotas.

Más tarde en la noche, se repitió el mismo ritual de la noche anterior, de nuevo Wirt mirando desde su ventana, de nuevo Beatrice contemplando la nada en medio de la noche, sin embargo, esta vez Wirt no se atrevió a bajar, solo observar desde su ventana en la comodidad de la habitación le resultó más placentero que salir a la fría noche, Beatrice estaba sentada, con las rodillas sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo, mientras observaba la luna, una costumbre que adquirió en las noches que volaba sola buscando refugio para seguir con su búsqueda al día siguiente.

Wirt le miraba con cierta melancolía, el simple hecho de observarla en silencio le causaba un placer excepcional, pero sabía que su tiempo se estaba acabando, mientras más se empeñaba en quedarse en ese mundo, más se alejaba de su hogar y de la gente que él estimaba. Sin pensar mucho y abatido por el dolor de cabeza decidió recostarse para poder dormir, sin embargo, antes de pegar la cabeza de la almohada, un golpeteo le llamó la atención.

Wirt… estás despierto?- se escuchó una voz del otro lado y suavemente se abrió la puerta- lo siento, creí que estabas dormido- se excusó la pelirroja algo avergonzada, el chico simplemente le hizo caso omiso.

Que sucede?- preguntó con un tono algo golpeado, pero era su cabeza que lo estaba matando.

No tengo sueño- dijo lentamente la chica y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza gacha- no puedo dormir.

Es por eso que te quedas sentada allá afuera?- preguntó el chico súbitamente, ella sonrió.

No lo sé… tal vez sea por eso… sabes… realmente pensé que no volvería a verte nunca…- sacó súbitamente la chica.

Yo también- respondió el chico un poco triste- es lamentable cuando tienes que olvidar a tus amigos… ya que es menos doloroso que pensar que no los verás de nuevo.

Espera… me… extrañaste?- formuló la chica sin poder disimular la emoción, Wirt frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

Pues claro! Como puedes olvidar a un ave parlante?- bufó el chico, Beatrice se enojó un poco- no… en serio… como poder olvidar a mi mejor amiga?- Beatrice se ruborizó y esquivó la mirada un tanto avergonzada- y tú me extrañaste?- preguntó ahora curioso el chico.

Quien quiere recordar a un mequetrefe?- se burló ella, Wirt volvió a fruncir el ceño y esta se calló de inmediato, luego empezaron a reír como dos tontos. Nuevamente la habitación quedó en silencio, Wirt sentía que la migraña estaba taladrando su cabeza, empezó a marearse y a rogar en su mente que ella se fuera, no por ser grosero, sino porque ese dolor realmente lo estaba acabando.

Tienes algo que decirme, Beatrice?- preguntó el chico impaciente, la muchacha bajó la cabeza nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos, sin saber que responder. Wirt estaba incómodo también y sin pensar mucho intentó mirar a la cara a su amiga a ver si podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Se acercó un poco para verle el rostro, pero esta lo esquivó volviendo la mirada a otro lado- que te pasa?- preguntó nuevamente, le chica estaba totalmente ruborizada, su corazón golpeaba a mil por hora, sus labios estaban temblando, quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras. El chico se dispuso nuevamente a conseguir la mirada de la muchacha, intentó tomarle del hombro pero esta se levantó súbitamente de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

E-es que…- esbozó la chica tartamuda- no importa… que tengas buenas noches- luego de eso abrió y salió con un fuerte estruendo que estremeció todo el cuarto, Wirt estaba todavía recostado sobre el espaldar de la cama sin entender lo que había pasado, pero sintió alivio al ver que ella se había ido sin que él se lo pidiera. Luego de eso se recostó sobre la almohada y se dedicó a buscar el sueño que tanta falta le hacía. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Beatrice, recostada de espalda sobre ella, sollozando un poco con una mueca de arrepentimiento… como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo.

Más tarde esa noche, Wirt se encontraba flotando en una bruma oscura, sin saber dónde estaba, sin poder ver nada a su alrededor, sin reconocer donde era arriba y donde abajo, donde era al frente y donde estaba atrás. Wirt abrió los ojos y se vio sumido en una oscuridad absoluta, no podía verse a sí mismo solo se sentía guiado por una voz lejana, tanto como un eco, un eco que repetía su nombre sin cesar.

 _Wirt…?_

Que…?

 _Wirt… hola, soy yo…_

Qué?... quien… quien está ahí?

 _Hola, Wirt…_

Conozco esa voz… es… S-Sara?!- Wirt se encontró sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su amiga, que parecía lejana pero poco a poco se hizo clara- Sara, eres tú?

 _Hola, Wirt. Soy yo de nuevo… si sabes, verdad? Soy Sara…_

Sara? Dónde estoy?... Dónde estás?- el muchacho miraba a todas direcciones tratando de adivinar de donde provenía la voz.

 _Ha pasado un tiempo desde que vine por última… m-mira lo que traje! Es una película que está de moda en estos días! T-tal vez cuando despiertes… podríamos verla todos juntos... ah claro… no puedes verme… ni siquiera sé si puedes oírme…_

Si te oigo! Pero no sé dónde estás… espera… cuando despierte? Es que acaso estoy dormido?- de pronto Wirt sintió un calor extraño en su mano derecha, como si alguien se la estuviera sosteniendo.

 _Oye… realmente no estoy segura si puedes verme… pero presiento que si puedes oírme… Wirt, tienes que despertar… no puedes darte por vencido… todos te extrañamos mucho… tienes que volver… de donde quiera que estés…_

S-Sara…

 _Escucha, tienes que volver, bien? No importa cómo, pero tienes que hacerlo, por todos nosotros. Tu hermano está muy preocupado, todos nosotros, tus amigos, tus padres… necesitamos que vuelvas… no puedes dejarnos… por favor, Wirt… Despierta, pronto, quieres?_

Espera… como se supone que haga eso? - de repente la voz se fue alejando lentamente, haciendo más y más tenue.

 _Adiós, Wirt…_

Sara… espera! Sara! No entiendo que quieres decir con… Sara! Sara! SARA!

 **COMMENTS? :'D**


	4. En La Encrucijada

**BUENAS NOCHES MIS QUERIDOS SÚBDITOS!**

 **ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y TAMBIÉN QUE RECIBAN UN MARAVILLOSO AÑO NUEVO.**

 **YO POR MI PARTE HE DECIDIDO EMPEZAR ESTE AÑO CON BUEN PIE, ASÍ QUE LES DEJO UN REGALO**

 **SE QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES ME HAN SEGUIDO DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y SOLO QUISIERA DARLES A TODOS LAS GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y SEGUIR ESTA CONMOVEDORA HISTORIA.**

 **SU MAJESTAD ESTA MUUUY FELIZ Y SATISFECHA CON SUS COMENTARIOS**

 **ESTE AÑO HA SIDO UNO DE LOS MÁS IMPORTANTES EN MIS 20 AÑITOS DE VIDA :'D**

 **MINNA, ARIGATOU n_n**

 **EN FIN!**

 **ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN MUCHO ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE HE HECHO CON MUCHÍSIMO CARIÑO PARA TODOS USTEDES**

 **QUE TENGAN UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y LES ENVÍ UN BESO ENORME**

 **GRACIAS POR EL APOYO**

Capitulo IV

En la Encrucijada

El chico abrió los ojos y se encontró viendo al techo de la cabaña con las manos extendidas, como queriendo alcanzar algo. Estaba exasperado, sus ojos llorosos, su pulso estaba vuelto loco, jadeando y sudando. Ese sueño le había hecho sentir extraño. Miró hacia la ventana y apenas se podía ver la luz del alba, de pronto escuchó el golpeteo enérgico en la puerta de una mano gruesa y fuerte.

¡Wirt! ¡A despertar, muchacho!- exclamó el hombre voluminoso, el padre de Beatrice.- ¡Baja! ¡En unos segundos estará listo el desayuno!- luego de estas palabras se sintieron pasos marcados y ruidosos alejarse por el estrecho pasillo. Wirt estaba todavía sentado en la cama, tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, se limpió la cara con la mano y terminó de despertar.

Sara…- musitó para él mismo y se puso de pie súbitamente, intentando suprimir sus pensamientos. Cosas que fue casi imposible.

Wirt estuvo todo el día distraído. No desayunó como debía, no tenía hambre, no podía siquiera concebir esa idea… su sueño no le dejaba concentrase en su labor.

Así pasó la mañana, haciendo esfuerzos vanos por enfocarse en su aquí y ahora, sin embargo, la voz de su amiga todavía sonaba clara en su cabeza.

Beatrice, que estaba aburrida de tanta labor, fue un rato a su encuentro, del otro lado de la casa donde se suponía cortaba madera seca para una hoguera. La joven pelirroja se acercó a él quien estaba sumido en sus propias dudas y no se había percatado de su presencia.

Beatrice le sonrió y llamó un par de veces, pero el muchacho no respondió, bromeó un poco tratando de captar su atención, pero este seguía perdido dentro de su cabeza. Beatrice se enojó un poco y sin pensar dos veces le llamó por su nombre con mucha fuerza.

¡Wirt!- gritó en la pata de la oreja del muchacho, este dio un respingo alarmado y cayó al suelo, la muchacha pelirroja le miraba de arriba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

¡Agh! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto, Beatrice?!- exclamó el chico recuperándose de la impresión, la chica hizo un puchero de disgusto.

¡Te llamé como veinte veces! ¡¿En qué tanto piensas?!- preguntó la muchacha, Wirt frunció el ceño y puso una cara preocupantemente seria.

Lo siento… es que estaba… no, no es nada… no te preocupes…

¿Wirt, te sientes bien?- se acercó la chica se sentó junto con el chico en el suelo y posó la mano en su espalda. Él la miró un poco distraído e hizo una mueca que dejó mucho que desear.

Beatrice… yo…- Wirt no sabía cómo expresarse frente a algo que parecía una suposición- a mi… realmente me gusta estar aquí- empezó indeciso- es tranquilo y es divertido, incluso hacer estas labores, me gusta estar con tu familia… y me gusta estar contigo… pero presiento que mientras más tiempo me quedo aquí… más me alejo de ellos…- Beatrice agachó la mirada un poco triste, ya que sabía de lo que hablaba el chico.

Puedes irte cuando quieras…- dijo incorporándose, fingiendo indiferencia- nadie te retiene aquí.

Lo sé. Pero no quiero hacerlo. ¿Quién sabe cuando regrese? Quizás sea demasiado tiempo antes que pase- Beatrice frunció los labios sin decir nada-¿y es que acaso tú quieres que me vaya?- ella dio un respingo y se ruborizó de inmediato.

¡Y-ya te lo dije! ¡N-no me importa en lo absoluto! ¡Puedes irte cuando quieras!- exclamó la chica totalmente nerviosa volteándose de espalda a él, Wirt frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

No lo haré si tú me pides que me quede- esbozó algo coqueto el castaño, Beatrice se ruborizó casi al instante.

¡¿En serio?!- preguntó sin disimular el entusiasmo. Wirt empezó a reír.

Te lo creíste… te lo creíste… eso significa que te gusto… al menos un poco… jajajaja…- dijo el irónico, ella se volvió a verle de mala gana y decidida.

Y si así fuera… ¿qué?- Wirt se sorprendió a la súbita respuesta de la pelirroja y volvió a ser el usual él.

N-no bromees- empezó a articular nervioso y comenzando a ruborizarse. Beatrice se viró nuevamente sobándose el brazo, avergonzada.

Nunca había hablado tan en serio en mi vida…- habló ella casi queda. Wirt no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y sentía que el corazón se le detenía de a ratos y volvía a latir; ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada durante unos minutos, hasta que la chica articuló nuevamente- a-así que… si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo… al menos yo quiero que te quedes…- después de eso volvió a entrar a la casa. Wirt volvió a quedarse solo con sus pensamientos y al darse cuenta que se encontraba en una encrucijada… ya no sabía qué hacer.

Cayó la noche nuevamente, la ilusión de la noche anterior todavía se sentía tan presente en la conciencia de Wirt, sus ojos pesaban por el sueño y sin embargo no podía conciliar la idea de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse de lleno a un descanso tan merecido y tan necesitado. No podía, las palabras de Beatrice sonaban claras en su cabeza y lentamente empezó a notar sus verdaderos sentimientos por ese mundo, por ese bosque, por esa casa, por ellos… por ella…

Wirt daba vueltas tratando de no escuchar ambas voces en su cabeza, peleándose para saber cuál de las dos sería más fuerte y cuál era el camino que debía tomar, el camino correcto, si despertar de esa ficción y volver a su realidad o vivir dentro de una fantasía que pronto se haría eterna.

Con estos pensamientos en su mente, Wirt finalmente logró dormirse y pronto regresar a ese mundo de sombras donde solo se escuchaban las voces de su subconsciente.

 _Oh patatas con melaza… Si quieres tú una taza, tan tibia, suaves como algodón, con crema y dulce de Bombón…_

¿Greg?- preguntó el chico escuchando atentamente la voz de su hermano la cual ya era un poco más madura y había dejado a un lado algo de la inocencia de niño que tuvo una vez.

 _Ya no me sale tan bien como antes…_

¿Qué estás diciendo, tonto? Todavía cantas muy bien- esbozó divertido el chico, guiándose por la voz- sigue cantando.

 _Lamento molestarte, Wirt. Vine a visitarte. Dijiste que iríamos de campamento en verano… pues ya llegó verano… todavía no despiertas… Wirt… ¿qué está pasando…?_

No estoy muy seguro- respondió el chico.

 _Espero que puedas escucharme, espero que despiertes pronto. Todos estamos esperándote, que despiertes y podamos ir a divertirnos en vacaciones, todos, ¡en la playa! ¿Recuerdas que queríamos ir a la playa? Sara está preocupada. Me dice que está bien pero a decir verdad, yo no la veo bien; dice que todo fue su culpa… no creo que haya sido su culpa. Wirt… ¿no crees que ya has dormido bastante…?_

No entiendo del todo lo que está ocurriendo, Greg… pero te prometo que regresaré, lo juro- de pronto el rostro de Beatrice se le pasó por la mente- yo…

 _Adiós, Wirt… no volveré sino hasta que abras los ojos…_

Wirt despertó nuevamente mirando al techo de la habitación, estaba a oscuras todavía, miró a su alrededor y no podía ver nada, llegó a pensar que seguía en el sueño.

Tengo que volver- susurró algo consternado, no le cabía otra idea en la cabeza más que encontrar la forma de regresar a su mundo, en el que le decían que estaba dormido, su propia mente empezaba jugarle bromas pesadas y no podía pensar en otra cosa, sentía que debía hacerlo, pero al ver la sonrisa o los gestos malhumorados de la chica pelirroja, volvía a dudar, volvía a sentirse a gusto en ese mundo que no era el suyo.

Wirt se levantó súbitamente de su cama, abrió la puerta y salió a las colinas, todavía era de noche, apenas y podía ver pero sentía una tranquilidad abrumadora que le calaba hasta los huesos, la soledad de tal prado, la quietud y el clima frío era una excusa casi perfecta para quedarse desvelado contemplando la luna, tal y como su amiga hacía todas las noches.

¿Qué me está pasando?- se preguntó a si mismo algo triste, tomó un profundo respiro y se quedó quieto mirando hacia el cielo, así se mantuvo un buen rato, solo escuchando como lentamente el nuevo día se aproximaba, un día más en una prisión de paz y tranquilidad de la cual él tenía el deber, más no el deseo de escapar. Wirt se fijó que la atmósfera ya se había vuelto más clara, decidió entrar en la casa antes que se dieran cuenta de su falta.

Cuando Wirt cruzó el portal todavía con la cabeza gacha y llena de pensamientos confusos que le hacían dudar cada vez más y más escuchó la llamada de atención de alguien.

Buen día, avecilla madrugadora- dijo una voz femenina y ronca que estaba frente al fogón amasando.

Ah… b-buenos días…- esbozó Wirt confundido y vio que era la anciana madre de la pelirroja.

No es natural verte fuera de cama tan temprano- mencionó sonriente la mujer. Wirt se sonrojó.

A decir verdad, no podía dormir. He estado pensando en muchas cosas, realmente no sé cómo explicarlo…- respondió sentándose.

Pues con palabras, querido niño- bromeó la mujer- incluso para cantar una canción necesitas palabras. Para expresar las emociones no solo puedes hacer sonidos o murmurar. Solo las aves se entienden a través del canto.

Es gracioso que lo diga- sonrió el chico- pero no es tan fácil… no encuentro las palabras para…

En ese momento Wirt se interrumpió al ver bajando las escaleras a la joven pelirroja, quien se pasmó casi de inmediato al verlo, los colores se le subieron al rostro y la vergüenza era por poco tangible. Beatrice avergonzada volvió a subir las escaleras esperando así poder escapar de una situación incómoda.

Beatrice…- esbozó su madre deteniéndola en el acto- ¿no vas a saludar a tu amigo?- formuló sonriente sin apartar la vista del fogón, Beatrice se volvió ruborizada y con dificultad le dirigió la palabra al chico sentado en la mesa.

B-buenos… buenos días, W-Wirt- luego de esto esquivó la mirada hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido, abochornada.

Mmm… hola, Beatrice- dijo el muchacho un poco incómodo al ver la reacción de la chica. Luego sin decir más, ella volvió a subir las escaleras, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. La madre de Beatrice no dijo nada, más se quedó tranquila encargándose de la cocina.

La hora del desayuno llegó, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, animados como siempre. Los primos y hermanos de la pelirroja estaban bromeando con mucho entusiasmo, Wirt estaban sentado tranquilo intentando concentrarse en su plato, sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de levantar de la mirada de vez en cuando para ver a la chica frente a él, la sonrisa nerviosa de sus labios se borraba casi de repente cuando lo pillaba mirándola, su cara se tornaba roja y bajaba la mirada, muerta de vergüenza. Wirt sonreía ante este gesto. Para él, esas actitudes le hacían parecer mucho más femenina y por lo tanto mucho más linda.

Acabado el desayuno, las personas se iban levantando de uno en uno para empezar con sus labores diarias. Wirt tomó su hacha, el hacha que le habían prestado, y se dirigía a la puerta junto con los hombres de la casa. Beatrice se quedó en casa lavando el suelo, un poco distraída cuando de pronto se detuvo sin darse cuenta, pensando y sin querer su prima chocó con ella haciéndole tambalear y caer al piso.

¡Betty, lo siento tanto!- exclamó la otra chica verdaderamente apenada, mientras intentaba hacer que la pelirroja se pusiera de nuevo en pie.

No te preocupes… fue un accidente- respondió sonriendo.

¿Estás bien? Siento que estás muy distraída últimamente.

No es nada… solo… pienso muchas cosas…

Mmm…- murmuró la otra chica bastante suspicaz- creo que solo estás pensando en una cosa…- Beatrice levantó una ceja al no entender a que se refería su prima. La chica la tomó por el brazo y la apartó un poco de los demás- más bien… en alguien- susurró la chica sonriendo cómplice.

¿A-a que te refieres?- preguntó nerviosa fingiendo confusión.

¡Betty, por favor! Tú no puedes engañarme… ¡te gusta ese chico!- esbozó emocionada.

¡¿Q-QUE?!- exclamó la chica apenada, luego bajó la voz- ¿qué? ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No digas tonterías!

Betty, es evidente… ¡todos en la casa nos dimos cuenta! Te gusta ese chico y te gusta muuucho- canturreó la prima de Beatrice, ella fingió indignación.

¡No sé dónde has sacado esa idea boba! W-Wirt y yo… s-solo somos amigos… m-muy buenos amigos… pero eso es todo…

No seas tonta… esa mirada… como él te mira, lo que tú haces cuando él te mira… Beatrice, ¡le gustas mucho! ¡Y yo hasta podría decir que estás enamorada!

¡No digas babosadas!- protestó casi enojada- deja de decir estupideces, Wirt y yo somos amigos, a él le gusta otra chica y cuando regrese a casa él…- se quedó callada y de pronto se puso triste- él ya tendrá a alguien que lo espere allá… a-ahora deja de atosigarme con ideas estúpidas y volvamos a los quehaceres… todavía queda mucho y solo tenemos hasta mediodía para terminar- rezongó la chica pelirroja dando la espalda y dispuesta a volver a su trabajo.

Betty, Betty…- suspiró incrédula su prima- no se quien sea esa tal que lo espera en casa pero…- se acercó a su oído- apuesto que ella no es nadie comparada contigo- Beatrice quedó pasmada con lo que dijo su prima, esta solo sonrió y se alejó de ella.

Rato más tarde, la chica estaba asomada en la ventana se notaba totalmente aburrida, las labores del día habían terminado para ella entonces estaría libre lo que restaba de tiempo. Beatrice pensaba fuertemente lo que su prima le había mencionado, ¿podría ser cierto? Había muchas cosas que le taladraban la cabeza y todo le hacía dudar en que si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el chico castaño se paró frente a ella con el hacha en el lomo, sudado y despeinado pero una sonrisita burlona se le dibujaba en el rostro.

¿Aburrida?- preguntó el chico. Beatrice se incorporó rápidamente e intentó espabilarse.

Un poco… no hay nada más que hacer y ya terminé mi trabajo por hoy…

Hmmm… a estas horas no provoca hacer nada, ¿cierto?

No…

Wirt y Beatrice se quedaron callados un segundos, la chica esquivó la mirada tenía el ceño fruncido y lucía bastante incómoda.

Necesito hablar contigo…- suspiró el chico un poco deprimido.

¿Sobre qué?- preguntó ella algo angustiada, Wirt solo esquivó la mirada y siguió su camino. No le dijo nada. Beatrice empezó a impacientarse por la actitud del muchacho, sabía que lo que irían a decirse sería importante… pero no sabía exactamente qué tipo de importancia tenía que darle.

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPEREN MUY PRONTO EL PRÓXIMO.**

 **ME DISCULPO POR TARDARME CON SIN PERO RECUERDEN, EL FIN SE ACERCA Y ESTOY TRABAJANDO PARA DARLES ALGO REALMENTE ESPECIAL PORQUE SIENTO QUE LO MERECEN n_n**

 **LOS AMO A TODOS**

 **TENGAN UNAS FELICES FIESTAS**

 **¿REVIEWS? :'D**


	5. Hasta Luego

**HOLA, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES.**

 **AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA CONMOVEDORA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU GUSTO Y QUE LA RECOMIENDEN A LOS AMANTES DE ESTA LINDA PAREJA ^^**

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO ES ALGO SUBIDO DE TONO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN.**

 **NO DEJÉ QUE MI PERVERTIDO ALTER EGO "LEMON DEMON" SE APODERARA DE ELLA POR COMPLETO**

 **PERSONALMENTE ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

Capítulo V

Hasta Luego

" _Melosa seriedad avanza… aire claro determina el tiempo, crujir de ramas, montes aviesos, proclaman eterno consuelo. La luna y sus ansias, desea que bailemos, el sublime despertar de nuestro amor perpetuo. Nocturno vuelo de sosiego crepúsculo de mis sueños…"_ \- Wirt seguía profesando prosas a la luna esperando que llegara ese momento que él mismo había sugerido. Estaba nervioso, pues no se sentía del todo seguro sobre las reacciones que él o la joven pelirroja podrían presentar luego de una confesión tan importante como la que se harían esa noche. El muchacho recogió aire, cerró sus ojos y se tomó un tiempo para pensar una nueva poesía- " _La misma noche que hace blanquear los árboles…_

Me gusta escucharte decir esas cosas… -sonrió la chica cuando este se volvió a verla.

"… _nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos…"-_ terminó su poesía el muchacho, su cara se había ruborizado casi de inmediato. El destello esmeralda de los ojos de la chica lo habían embriagado en un sin fin de sentimientos ajenos que pensó haberlos experimentado antes, pero jamás con tanta intensidad como la percibió en ese momento- estaba tratando de pensar un poco…- Wirt se acercó más cuidadoso y se mantuvo de pie frente a ella unos segundos.

¿Q-que sucede?- preguntó ella algo nerviosa. El chico solo sonrió.

A mí me gustan tus ojos…- respondió él causándole una presión en su pecho. Ella sonrió un poco pícara.

¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un conquistador?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos, el chico encogió los hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

Desde que me cambió la voz, quizás- la chica le devolvió el gesto. Wirt miró hacia el cielo, negro azulado quieto y estrellado- hermosa noche…- mencionó el chico.

Si… está muy tranquila- respondió Beatrice sin saber sinceramente que decir o que hacer. Ambos se pusieron a caminar un poco por las lomas del prado.

Wirt y Beatrice estaba de lado a lado sin decirse nada, la noche amortiguaba su silencio con cantos del sigilo sepulcral, animales nocturnos y la brisa meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Ambos escuchaban atentamente el concierto que la noche les ofrecía. Los pensamientos de Wirt estaban remolinándose en su mente ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? En ocasiones dirigía una larga mirada a su acompañante, siguiendo el ritmo de sus pasos, buscando sincronizarse con ella. Los latidos de su propio corazón le hacían conjunto a las melodías de la naturaleza a su alrededor… una hermosa noche sin duda… una noche para los amantes.

Beatrice… he vuelto a tener ese sueño- pronunció el muchacho algo inquieto. La chica se volvió a verle a la cara.

¿Cuál sueño, Wirt?- preguntó ella también intranquila.

Volví a tener ese sueño… donde escucho la voz de… la primera vez fue la voz de Sara quien me habló pero… esta vez fue Gregory… ambos me están diciendo que despierte… que despierte… que regrese. Creo que no lo comprendo del todo… tengo que regresar… es necesario que lo haga pero…- se volvió a mirarle- no quiero…

¿Y entonces por qué no te quedas?- preguntó todavía insistente la chica.

Porque no debo… tengo un hermano pequeño que cuidar… y una vida que vivir…

¿Es por Sara?- preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja temerosa de la respuesta.

¿Qué? ¡No! E-escucha… B-Beatrice…- la miró fijamente a los ojos- si no me quiero ir de este lugar… es por ti… no… hay nada que me ate a este sitio… más el hecho de volverte a ver…- se sonroja y empieza explicar- yo… no recuerdo cómo fue que llegué aquí de nuevo pero cuando desperté en medio del bosque reconocí de inmediato este lugar y lo único que tenía en mente era que quería verte. Cuando abra los ojos y no te encuentre… no volveré a ser el mismo porque… me gustas… no… no es eso…- Wirt se puso nervioso por lo que diría la tomó de las manos y susurró suavemente- te amo…- Beatrice estaba que caía hacia atrás por la repentina confesión del chico. Wirt no hallaba donde esconder la cabeza, se sentía avergonzado pero a la vez también muy aliviado.

C-creí que te gustaba Sara- eso fue todo lo que ella pudo esbozar en ese momento.

Yo también lo pensé… pero me faltaba conocer a alguien tan… increíblemente especial como tu… que de una forma única lograra hacerme ver las cosas de un modo distinto. Creí que me gustaba Sara… hasta que te conocí.

¿Cómo un ave?- sonrió la chica, él también bromeó.

Eso mismo pensé antes, dije "¡hey! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿En serio te gusta un ave?"- mofó riendo luego se calmó y le brindó una sonrisa cálida, la tomó de la mejilla, haciendo que ella se ruborizara- entonces recordé que no, no eras eso… sino una hermosa, muy hermosa chica, que me hizo pensar en ella y solo en ella durante estos seis años… si volvería verla, si podría decirle esto lo que realmente sentía por ella. Esa incertidumbre y la duda me estaban matando y casi como por obra de un milagro… henos aquí luego de tanto tiempo… pensando que nunca se me daría este reencuentro. Estoy feliz, me siento en paz desde que nos volvimos a encontrar…

Beatrice estaba realmente impresionada con lo decidido y maduro que se había vuelto el chico torpe y a la vez tierno que ella ayudó a regresar a casa una vez. Sintió algo de nostalgia porque todo lo que él le estaba profesando era cierto, ella también pensaba lo mismo y le dolía en lo más profundo, sin querer las lágrimas empezaron a correr cayendo de sus ojos, en las manos del chico. Wirt estaba confundido, no sabía si había dicho o hecho algo malo. De improviso Beatrice regresó corriendo a la casa, Wirt corrió tras ella.

¿Qué te sucede?- clamó él desde lejos, ella solo seguía corriendo sintiendo que una tonelada de culpa recaía sobre su espalda.

Todo esto es mi culpa…- susurraba entre llantos para sí misma.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Beatrice estaba ahogada en llanto, no podía dejar de sentir esas emociones que a pesar de ser tan cálidas le llenaban de pena y remordimiento.

Beatrice- le dijo el chico sosteniendo su mano- Beatrice, ¿qué te pasa?- la pelirroja se limpió la cara con su mano libre y le miró a los ojos suplicante.

L-lo siento…- Beatrice resbaló suavemente la mano de su agarre y entró en la casa todavía sin decir nada.

Beatrice, ¿qué te ocurre…? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?- se preocupó el chico. Ella negó.

No, Wirt… tu no hiciste nada…- subió las escaleras lentamente. Wirt iba detrás de ella.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me evitas?- la cara de Wirt se transformaba gradualmente en su habitual él, nervioso, indeciso y sobre preocupado.

Soy una egoísta… eso es lo que sucede- Beatrice se quedó de pie frente a la habitación que él estaba ocupando- soy una egoísta… te traje aquí… porque quería verte… porque necesitaba hacerlo… porque… tenía que decirte todo esto… entiendo que quieras irte…

Pero no quiero irme…

¡Entonces no te vayas!- exclamó la chica sin miedo a despertar a los demás. Luego empezó a llorar y se lanzó sobre él, estrecharlo en sus brazos y llorar silenciosamente sobre su pecho- no te vayas… no vuelvas a irte… Wirt… ya te perdí una vez… no quiero volver a hacerlo- sollozaba en voz baja muy triste sin querer soltar al chico.

M-me quedaría… p-pero no puedo… Beatrice… no sabes lo que tengo que hacer para poder quedarme aquí…- Beatrice abrió los ojos y se volvió a verlo angustiada, asintiendo con la cabeza.

S-si lo sé…- le dijo con una mueca en su rostro- si sé lo que tienes que hacer… sé lo que tiene que ocurrir… incluso sé… sé cómo te irás- luego volvió a bajar la mirada desanimada- es por eso… que estoy siendo tan egoísta… lo que te estoy pidiendo es… solo muestra que soy una insensible…

Me estás pidiendo que muera…- Beatrice asintió todavía entre lágrimas- n-no puedo hacer eso…

Lo sé… lo entiendo… pues será entonces cuando en realidad… c-cuando podamos estar juntos… solo espero que no tardes tanto…- Beatrice se separó de su pecho y se dignó a caminar hasta su habitación. Pero los planes de Wirt eran otros, sin pedir permiso le tomó del brazo y le haló nuevamente hacia él, Beatrice se quedó helada sintiendo los brazos del chico apresando sus caderas y sus labios adueñándose de los de ella.

Poco a poco el calor de ambos empezaba a unirse en uno solo. Wirt encontró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió haciendo que ambos entraran y se recostaran en la cama. Los besos se hicieron más dulces y apasionados, urgentes y entusiasmados. Beatrice se separó del chico solo para mirarle a la cara y darse cuenta que lo que estaba ocurriendo era real.

¿W-Wirt…?- mencionó ella abochornada.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasará para volvernos a ver… y tampoco sé si podremos hacer esto cuando eso pase… así que…- Wirt le dio una sonrisa muy agradable y acarició su mejilla.

Voy a darte… algo que debí haberte dado hace mucho tiempo- sin decir más le dio el más dulce y romántico beso que pudo haberse imaginado en su vida.

Wirt buscó furtivamente los hombros de la chica, y bajó su vestido, besó su cuello haciendo que la chica se erizara por completo al sentir la calidez de sus labios razonando suavemente su piel. Las sensaciones de ambos jóvenes se maximizaban con cada contacto entre ellos. Él se sacó la camisa de botones y dejó al descubierto un pecho varonil y símbolo de que aquel chico ya se había vuelto un hombre; Beatrice se aferraba a él arañando su espalda con sus largas uñas esperando ansiosa ese punto en el que él y ella se volverían solo uno.

Las horas pasaron lentas, la noche estaba en su máximo apogeo, dos cuerpos desnudos reposaban en esa cama, en esa pequeña habitación. La pelirroja descansaba sobre el pecho del chico todavía con tantas cosas en su mente, solo pensando en silencio, sabiendo que recordaría esa noche por toda su eternidad.

Estaba pensando…- sacó Wirt a la chica de sus abstracciones y le miró fijamente- ¿por qué si en vez de yo quedarme aquí… tu no vienes conmigo…?- Beatrice se sienta en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana los pechos y algo angustiada.

Y-yo… no sé si eso sea posible…- se volvió a verle- no sé si eso en realidad se pueda… ni cuales podrían ser las consecuencias de…- Wirt la tomó de la cintura y le atrajo hacia él, besó su espalda y apoyó su mentón en su hombro.

¿Nunca lo has intentado…?- preguntó el chico. Ella no supo responder- ¿tienes algo que perder?

No lo sé… y es eso exactamente lo que me preocupa- se volvió hacia él y besó sus labios nuevamente- puedo perderte a ti…- Wirt escuchó eso y no pudo evitar el reírse

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué me pase algo? No hay porqué preocuparse- le tomó una mano- yo estaré bien… estaremos bien…- le vuelve hacia él para que le mire a los ojos- pero quiero estar contigo… también con ellos, no puedo escoger… no sería justo… estaría siendo demasiado egoísta- dijo el chico acariciando su mejilla y sonriéndole- no sería correcto, ¿no lo crees?- Beatrice quedó algo dubitativa sin saber realmente que pensar, tomó al chico de los hombros y sin dudar lo abrazó con fuerza a ella, compartiendo la sensación cálida de dos cuerpos desnudos en contacto.

¿Entonces este es el adiós?- preguntó susurrando bañada en lagrimas

Eso depende de ti…- respondió el chico asiéndola más a él- puede ser un adiós… como también puede ser un hasta pronto. Todo depende a lo que tú quieras hacer- la miró y besó sus labios con suma ternura- sé que te volveré a ver… así sea en la vida o después de ella, solo espero…- pronunció acariciando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos-… poder volver a amarte como lo estoy haciendo ahora- después de eso ambos se recostaron nuevamente en la cama sin decir nada, solo mirándose a los ojos como adivinando sus pensamientos, hasta rendirse en un muy profundo sueño.

Beatrice despertó esa mañana, en esa habitación completamente sola, miró a su alrededor, su ropa estaba en el suelo y recordó entonces lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar como torrentes de sus ojos al leer una carta que estaba sobre el escritorio:

" _Es muy extraño que dos aves de un mismo nido se separen en pleno vuelo y más cuando las une un lazo tan fuerte y especial como el que tenemos nosotros…_

 _No pienses en esto como un adiós, que sea mejor un hasta luego._

 _Quizás no hoy, tal vez no mañana…_

 _Pero algún día…_

 _Espero algún día volver a ver esas esmeraldas en tus ojos._

 _Wirt."_

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DEJEN ALGÚN REVIEW QUE NO ENRIQUECE NI EMPOBRECE A NADIE**

 **(SONÉ COMO CHARLERA DE AUTOBÚS XD)**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN LA CONTI Y LA SUBIRÉ MUY PRONTO ^^**

 **GRACIAS, SE DESPIDE DRAMA QUEEN :)**


	6. Bienvenido de Vuelta

**MINNA, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA**

 **POR SUPUESTO, COMO MUCHOS YA SABEN, TENGO DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS EN EL ESPANTOSO MUNDO REAL, ESPERO PODER MANDAR EL NUEVO EPISODIO PRONTO**

 **ESTE FIC TAMBIÉN ESTÁ LLEGANDO A SU FINAL, PERO ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN NUEVOS PROYECTOS, ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO YA QUE YO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR LES DEJO CON LA CONTI**

Capítulo VI

Bienvenido de Vuelta

 _Wirt?… Wirt?!... Wirt! Doctor! Alguien! Por favor! Wirt está… Wirt está despertando!_

 _Enfermera, traiga el estetoscopio, lámpara ocular, el otoscopio…-_ las voces de pronto se escucharon cada vez más cercanas y Wirt lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una habitación completamente blanca y un ajetreo a su alrededor- Wirt, soy el doctor Hughes. ¿Puedes verme?- preguntó el doctor apuntando una luz los ojos del desorientado chico cuales pupilas se contrajeron, para la dicha del hombre que manipulaba el objeto- está reaccionando bien- Sara sonrió todavía algo angustiada y aliviada a la vez- ¿puedes oírme? Parpadea- el chico escuchó claramente la orden y con dificultad cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, dándole a entender que le escuchaba fuerte y claro- perfecto, tal parece que está despertando de buena forma- dijo relajado y se dirigió a la chica- voy a necesitar que se retire, señorita. Vamos a practicarle algunos exámenes para asegurarnos que todo marche en orden- Sara entendió la petición y en seguida salió a la sala de espera, la puerta detrás de ella se cerró y ella se quedó afuera pensando en tantas cosas.

Pasó una hora aproximadamente. La chica morena estaba sentada en la sala de espera, con el corazón en la garganta-Todo va a estar bien… finalmente ha despertado… y lo que dijo el doctor… solo significan buenas noticias…- se repetía esas palabras en su cabeza y ocasionalmente las susurraba para sentirse mejor y darse ánimos a seguir esperando- Wirt ha regresado…- a Sara se le escaparon una sonrisa brillante y unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos. Finalmente, lágrimas de felicidad. Repentinamente se secó el llanto de su cara al verse de frente con dos chicos que venían llegando a toda velocidad.

Mi hermano… ¿cómo está mi hermano?- exclamó Gregory muy ansioso, mientras tanto Jason se acercó a la chica para acobijarla en sus brazos, **llorando de alegría y no de miedo(*)**

Aún no lo sé- dijo la chica sonando aliviada- solo sé que por fin despertó, Greg… por lo que vi respondió muy bien a los reflejos- se acercó al chico joven y le sonrió confiada- Greg… finalmente podrás estar tranquilo… tu hermano regresó- las mejillas del joven se enrojecieron de dicha y sin pensar se lanzó en sus brazos feliz, muy feliz… esa sonrisa hacía mucho que no la veían en su todavía inocente rostro.

Mi hermano no se quedó… mi hermano decidió volver…- susurró para sí mismo, los demás no le escucharon. De nuevo Sara regresó a los brazos de Jason con una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro.

¿Cuándo podremos verlo?- preguntó el otro chico a su novia, ella negó con la cabeza.

No lo sé. Solo espero que sea pronto- esbozó todavía con una mirada de esperanza. De pronto para su suerte se escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse y al doctor encargado entrar, parecía cansado, pero también relajado. Rápidamente los chicos se acercaron al hombre bastante ansioso.

¡Doctor…!- exclamó la chica, el hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano haciendo que ella guardara silencio, entonces empezó a hablar.

Es muy poco común que un paciente regrese en todos sus sentidos y de una manera tan regular… sin ninguna complicación- los tres jóvenes se alegraron al escuchar esa buena noticia.

¿Podemos pasar a verlo ahora?- preguntó el chico menor bastante entusiasmado, el hombre lo miró y parecía algo gustoso de ver que tantos chicos estuvieran preocupados y felices por ese muchacho.

Bueno, es algo extraño que luego de salir de un coma el paciente esté tan lúcido, tanto como para poder recibir visitas, pero creo que no habrá problemas si los dejamos un par de minutos. Ahora debe estar descasando, sin embargo, supongo que pueden pasar a verlo- el doctor miró se volvió a ver a la chica morena algo sagaz- estoy muy seguro que estará muy feliz de verla, señorita Beatrice.

¿Beatrice?- esbozó Sara algo confundida. Greg quedó helado al escuchar ese nombre.

Oh, sí, pues… el paciente lo único que ha alcanzado a decir desde que despertó ha sido Beatrice, Beatrice, Beatrice… así que por pura imprudencia me supuse que se trataba de usted- replicó algo avergonzado el médico sin saber realmente que responder. Greg se mantuvo inmóvil al recordar el azulejo que los había ayudado a escapar de un mundo de sombras eternas hace tanto tiempo.

Beatrice…- susurró casi inaudible el chico.

Luego de eso, los tres fueron escoltados por una enfermera hacia donde estaba el joven paciente.

Beatrice…- murmuraba Wirt acostado en la cama como si ese nombre le doliera, recordando lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos en sus sueños, el calor de sus cuerpos traspasándose del uno al otro, la tibieza y dulzura de esos besos apasionados y nostálgicos. Su sonrisa, su llanto, su mirada, su voz… todo seguía presente en los recuerdos del chico y para él no había sido un sueño. No. Se trataba de una realidad tan intensa y tan presente que incluso podía sentir que el roce de su amada todavía estaba en sus manos, la suavidad de su piel, el sabor de sus labios sobre los de él. Los sentimientos de Wirt se hacían cada vez más claros en su propia cabeza y sin pensar de repente sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, preguntándose si volvería a verla, no estando conforme al darse cuenta que se había equivocado de sendero- lo volví a hacer todo mal…- sollozó en silencio, colocándose el brazo en la cara, llorando de vergüenza y de dolor- luego de unos segundos solo se quedó tranquilo mirando hacia el techo, inexpresivo, tan solo anhelando poder conciliar y regresar a ese mundo de sueños, del cual esperaba no volver a despertar jamás. A pesar de estar triste, no podía dejar de sentirse aliviado. Ese intenso dolor de cabeza finalmente lo había abandonado.

Wirt cerró los ojos con la esperanza de poder dormir tranquilo, cuando de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió con mucho cuidado, al ver con detenimiento se fijó en unos dulces y llorosos ojos café claro, igual que los de él y una vocecita un poco chillona y masculina a la vez venir con una sonrisa de alivio.

¿Wirt…?- esbozó Gregory desde la puerta sin poder creer que su hermano finalmente se había despertado de ese sueño que parecía casi eterno. El chico joven terminó de entrar y se quedó en silencio solo mirando incrédulo la sonrisa de su hermano.

Has crecido mucho, Greg…- esbozó el castaño al ver a su pequeño familiar sin poder caber en su propia felicidad. Greg finalmente reaccionó y saltó corriendo a los brazos de Wirt, entre lágrimas y risas lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

¡Creí que no volvería a verte!- chilló el adolescente llorando de felicidad- ¡dije que no volvería si tu no despertabas! ¡Me escuchaste, Wirt! ¡Gracias, gracias, por regresar, Wirt! ¡Te extrañé, Wirt! ¡No vuelvas a irte!

Claro que te escuché- le dijo acariciando su cabeza- y no lo dudes, Greg… todavía cantas muy bien- el niño levantó la cabeza y miró sorprendido a su hermano.

¿Me escuchaste?- sonrió alegre.

¡Por supuesto, capitán mocos!- se acercó a su oído- por cierto, Beatrice te manda saludos.

¿La viste?- preguntó el chico un poco más asustado que sorprendido.

¡Sí! Ya no es un ave. Volvió a ser una chica. Como era antes- en ese momento Greg entendió por completo lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, no le hizo caso y solo se aferró más a su hermano.

Cuidado, Greg. No vayas a romperle los huesos…- esbozó riendo una voz conocida para el chico acostado en la cama y de pronto aparecieron un muchacho alto y una chica morena, ambos con una sonrisa brillante en los labios- todavía debe estar muy delicado.

¡Wirt!- exclamó la morena y corrió a abrazarle- ¡gracias a Dios que estás a salvo!- de repente empezó a llorar- lo siento, lo siento, Wirt… todo esto fue mi culpa…

¿Q-Que? ¿Qué dices? No es como que…

Yo fui quien provocó el accidente, Wirt- lo miró seriamente.

¿Cuál accidente? Sara, no sé de qué estás hablando- Greg y Jason quedaron en sumo silencio mientras Sara ideaba una forma en la cual pudiera explicar lo que había ocurrido.

Yo… yo fui quien provocó ese accidente, Wirt. Regresando de un partido, estábamos bastante emocionados, ya que habíamos ganado, fue que se me ocurrió hacer una fiesta en mi casa. Estaba muy oscuro, llovía muy fuerte y… - sus ojos se ennegrecieron-… yo estaba conduciendo…- se puso nerviosa y empezó a temblar- d-de repente un camión apareció no sé de dónde y… y… tuve que maniobrar, pero la carretera estaba resbalosa… y terminé chocando el auto en un árbol… -la morena bajó la cabeza y su voz seguía temblorosa, como evocando un recuerdo atroz que quería haber olvidado- todos salimos heridos, Lilly se rompió un brazo… yo también y… Jason se golpeó la cabeza pero tu…- empezó a llorar desesperada- tú… cuando nos dimos cuenta...- la chica no pudo seguir evocando recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche y rompió a llorar desesperada- Me aterré, me aterré demasiado, pensé que estabas muerto… y todo había sido mi culpa… Wirt, por favor perdóname- se arrodilló frente a la cama, llorando y suplicando, muy arrepentida- no sabes lo feliz que me siento que estés a salvo… si no hubiera tomado la decisión de… pero no tenía opción… entré en pánico, no fue mi intención… por favor, Wirt, perdóname. Todo esto fue mi culpa.

Y-yo no tengo nada que reclamarte, Sara- esbozó tranquilo y a la vez afligido el chico. Jason y Greg todavía estaban sin poder decir nada. Greg estaba molesto.

¡Sí que lo tienes! Seguro deberías odiarme… casi mueres por mi culpa.

Eso no fue culpa tuya, no tuviste culpa de nada- respondió tratando de calmarla- fue todo un accidente en un día lluvioso y… las cosas se salieron de tus manos. Pero ya no te preocupes por eso, por favor… estoy bien, ¿no?- dijo sonriendo. Sara levantó la cabeza- creo que ya has sufrido bastante como para que yo sea tan desconsiderado y te haga cargar un peso más en tu espalda. No te preocupes, Sara- esbozó el chico- … me alegro que todo estemos sanos y salvos… pero hay algo que me intriga.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sara.

Dijiste que te rompiste un brazo y Jason se rompió la cabeza… ¿por qué no están vendados? ¿En realidad fue tan grave?- Sara se levantó del suelo y encontró la mirada con la de Jason.

Eso… sucedió hace tres meses, Wirt…- respondió el chico acercándose más a la morena. La sonrisa de Wirt desapareció inmediatamente.

Estuviste internado durante tres meses…- replicó la chica, con una expresión de pesar en su rostro. Wirt bajó la cabeza sorprendido, pues según sus cálculos, estuvo en lo desconocido unos poco días, menos de una semana. El chico frunció el ceño sin poder disimular su sorpresa, pero en vez demostrar su disgusto empezó a reír nerviosamente.

Ajaja… vaya… como pasa el tiempo… en realidad pensé que había dormido unas cuantas horas… Jaja, quien lo diría…- Wirt seguía sonriendo aunque ese chiste fuera de mal gusto, los demás solo podían mirarse las caras, todavía con una expresión de angustia en ellas. Pero a Wirt parecía no afectarle el ambiente- Hah… bueno… muero de hambre.

El doctor dijo que no puedes comer nada por ahora- explicó la morena. Wirt se lanzó hacia atrás en la cama fastidiado.

¿Queeee? ¡No es justo! Hah, daría lo que fuera por una pizza.

Jaja, oye, Wirt…- habló Jason con picardía- ¿Quién es Beatrice?- Wirt abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y Greg se ahogó con su propia saliva. Ambos se pusieron sumamente nerviosos- dijo el doctor que fue… lo primero que dijiste cuando despertaste- Sara se incomodó- incluso confundió a Sara con esa chica…- replicó abrazando a la chica. Wirt se le quedó mirando fijo a la morena, quien no sabía dónde esconder la cara, luego miró a Greg, quien también lo veía algo abrumado.

P-pueden dejarme a solas un segundo… por favor- replicó Wirt, algo cansando, sin dirigirles la mirada. Tal parece que Jason le había tocado un punto muy sensible. Todos empezaron a salir lentamente de la habitación pero antes que el chiquillo también lo hiciera- tu no, Greg- esbozó tranquilamente el chico. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron dentro de la habitación. El niño se sentó al lado de la cama de su hermano, y él, se quedó callado durante unos segundos- si te soy sincero…- empezó a hablar el chico- no iba a regresar esta vez…- Greg lo miró asombrado sin saber que responder a eso.

Eso no es cierto.

Lo es… realmente estaba deseando no hacerlo…- sonrió algo apenado- eres consciente de lo agradable que es estar en ese lugar- añadió en son de broma, pero Greg parecía que ese chiste no le hizo ninguna gracia.

¿Y entonces por qué no te quedaste?- formuló cabizbajo el jovencito. Wirt se dedicó a darle una larga mirada seguida de una sonrisa cálida.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a dejar atrás a mi lindo hermanito?- negó con la cabeza- todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer… y todavía me toca seguir cuidando de ti- bromeó nuevamente alborotando el cabello de su hermano, éste rió momentáneamente pero no duró mucho para que volviera a adoptar esa expresión seria en su mirada- además… no sé porque tengo un claro presentimiento… que no tardará mucho para ese momento que la vuelva a ver…

Entonces, ese fue el resultado que todos esperábamos…

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el mayor confundido.

No soy tonto, Wirt. Puede que haya estado pequeño pero entendí muchas cosas… y me di cuenta mucho después… estabas más pensativo, más distraído y más… más distante… con todos. Y solo podía haber una explicación lógica para ese tipo de actitud en ti, Wirt… te habías enamorado de Beatrice- Wirt se volvió hacia otra parte, bastante sorprendido de lo que su pequeño hermano le dijo, rió un poco, todavía sin volverse a verlo.

¿En qué momento te volviste tan buen observador?- volvió a bromear el chico en la cama. Greg sonrió.

Estabas pensando en ella, ¿cierto? Lo sabía… desde hace mucho te habías enamorado de ella…

B-bueno… a-a decir verdad… pues… jeje…

Fue por eso que rechazaste a Sara… bueno, no la rechazaste, más bien perdiste interés en ella.

¡Demonios, niño! ¡Estás hecho todo un detective!- se burló nuevamente el chico castaño, Greg solo arqueó la ceja y sonrió suspicaz.

O es que tú eres demasiado evidente…

Guh… ¿t-tanto así se me notaba?- preguntó Wirt avergonzado.

Desde ese día tu color favorito es el azul, te obsesionaste con las aves y tienes… una carpeta llena de imágenes de azulejos en tu computadora… ¡Hasta escribiste un poema sobre lo lindas que son las aves azules! ¿qué eres? ¿un fetichista o algo así?

Shh! ¡Baja la voz! ¡Alguien te puede escuchar!- exclamó en voz baja el abochornado castaño.

¿Entiendes el punto?- lo miró despectivo con una sonrisa obvia y los brazos cruzados como burlándose de él en silencio. Wirt se tranquilizó y se incorporó sonriendo, algo ruborizado.

¿En qué momento te volviste tan agrio?- le preguntó en tono guasón. El niño solo encogió los hombros.

Esas son las desventajas de la adolescencia… crecer apesta, hermano.

Si, ¿verdad?- respondió sonriente, luego miró hacia arriba- pero es lo que nos ayuda a entendernos un poco mejor, ¿no?

Hmm… ¿quién necesita entenderse si se es un niño por el resto de su vida?

Posiblemente tengas razón… pero de todas formas esta es la vida que decidimos vivir… y crecer es necesario, supongo.

En fin… ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

¿Hacer con qué?

El asunto de Bea. ¿Va a quedar así no más?

¿Quién sabe…? El tiempo lo dirá… estoy seguro que la volveré a ver… más ponto de lo que me imagino… dos aves de un mismo nido no pueden volar separadas durante mucho tiempo…

A veces dices cosas muy extrañas, Wirt…

Quizás de eso se trate la vida…

Anormal…

¡Oye! ¡No me pongas apodos extraños! ¿Por qué eres tan hiriente?

Pubertad

¡ESO YA LO DIJISTE!- ambos chicos se quedaron conversando animadamente dentro de la habitación sobre muchas cosas irrelevantes. Una buena plática con una de las personas que más estimaba el chico fue una de las mejores medicinas y el mejor recibimiento de vuelta al mundo real.

Esa tarde, Wirt volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo y solo pudo soñar en el día que volviera a ver a su amada, soñó con volverla a tener en sus brazos y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para hacer ese sueño una realidad.

Lo que nunca se esperó… es que éste se concebiría más pronto de lo que esperaba.

 **N/A: (*) Esta frase la tomé prestada de una canción que llamada "Anda y Ve" de José José.**

 **Es una linda canción**

 **(Intenté dejar el link pero no se por qué dioses no me dejó publicarlo entonces, se los dejo de tarea si quieren escucharla)**

 **Lo sé… soy una romántica empedernida y chapadita a la antigua… -w-**

 **Pero aceptémoslo… el romance de antes es mucho más tierno que el de ahora ¬¬**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR APOYANDO EL PROYECTO WIRTRICE, LOS VERÉ PRONTO (ESO CREO...) BYE :'D**

 **ATT: DRAMA QUEEN**

 **REVIEWS?**


	7. Si Pudiera Volver a Vivir

**HOLA GOLDOS :v**

 **NADA QUE DECIR**

 **EL FANFIC ESTÁ TERMINANDO**

 **BYE-BYE BITCHES**

Capítulo VII

Si Pudiera Volver a Vivir

Beatrice se encontraba en el sillón de la sala de su casa, con la mirada extraviada, sin pensar en nada, solo mirando hacia el infinito. Sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas, aunque ella misma se había prometido no volver a llorar.

¿Qué debo hacer…?- se preguntó a sí misma, todavía distraída, era como si ella estuviese y a la vez no en ese momento y en ese lugar- ¿Qué debería hacer…? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Por qué me dejaste un mensaje tan confuso como ese…? Wirt…- de pronto se levantó de golpe y se lanzó desesperada al suelo ahogándose en su llanto- no puedo seguir así… ¡ya no quiero seguir así! Wirt… Wirt… ¿por qué te fuiste de nuevo…? ¿por qué volviste a dejarme sola…? ¿por qué tienes que hacerme sufrir tanto… tanto…?- en un arrebato, Beatrice empezó a balancear sus brazos de un lado al otro, con furia, con la finalidad de derribar y destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso, todo le estorbaba, todo lo que le rodeaba le hacía recordar que estaba en un mundo imaginario, que a pesar de su fachada hecha con los climas más agradables y el ambiente más acogedor… la quietud y la calma de este era solo para cubrir la verdadera realidad. Que ese mundo era una ilusión, la vida después de la vida. Beatrice de pronto se enjugó las lágrimas de sus ojos las cuales todavía no dejaban de brotar, su cabeza estaba llena de sentimientos confusos, de tormentos y pesadillas, había vivido bien durante mucho tiempo… hasta que tal persona haya regresado y le haya evocado unos desagradables recuerdos, que ella quería o pretendía haber olvidado. Beatrice se levantó del suelo, con la mirada hinchada y triste, recogió lo poco que se había salvado en ese momento de furia, furia contra todo lo que le rodeaba, contra sí misma- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- musitó casi en silencio un último quejido antes de salir de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Se mantuvo caminando durante muchas horas, tratando de despejar su mente, intentando omitir el repaso del contacto de aquel chico en su cuerpo, rozando con delicadeza ligera y divina cada parte de su ser, esa presencia todavía seguía clara en su mente, cerraba los ojos y aún podía sentir el sabor de los labios de ese chico sobre los de ella, cada minuto, cada segundo, cada pequeño detalle, incluso el quedo sonido de sus gemidos, sus gimoteos llenos de placer, cada caricia, cada beso, no abandonaba esa sensación, ni aunque lo deseara.

El viento empezó a soplar suavemente, acariciando sus mejillas, esto intensificaba más sus sentimientos.

Wirt…- escapó suavemente de sus labios ese nombre, miró hacia el cielo y solo podía ver su rostro ruborizado, sonriente, tímido y sus ojos avellana solo fijos en ella, recordó también lo que se habían profesado esa misma noche, ese "te amo" que salió, quizás sin querer, de la boca del avergonzado muchacho, la sinceridad con la que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas. Suavemente el suspiro en sus ojos se hizo presente- si esta es la vida que me tocó vivir… entonces prefiero no vivirla... si no es contigo… entonces ¿de qué sirve? ¿cuál es la diferencia…? es seguir estando muerta…

Betty…. Me duele verte así… no sabes lo mucho que lastima…- esbozó una vocecita justo detrás de ella, la pelirroja se levantó de golpe sin saber que hacer, vio la mirada triste de su prima.

No deberías escuchar las conversaciones ajenas- bromeó simulando estar bien, secándose la marcas bajo sus ojos y sonriendo forzosamente.

No es una conversación si estás hablando contigo misma- replicó nuevamente la otra chica, todavía con una expresión de angustia en su cara.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Betty… en serio amas a ese chico, ¿no es así?- Beatrice fingió estar impresionada por la respuesta, pero ya era algo inútil, sonrió nuevamente, ahora con mucho dolor.

Ya no sirve de nada seguir fingiendo, ¿verdad? Si… más que a nada o que nadie… no se que decir… simplemente… llegó y… se caló por completo en mí… ahora se ha ido de nuevo… decidió volver a dejarme sola… siento que ahora la oscuridad se apoderó de mí… daría lo que fuera porque regresara… y lo hará… solo que no se cuando ni… lo que pasará con nosotros en el momento que eso pase- nuevamente ella empezó a llorar, pareciendo inconsolable, la otra joven solo la miraba en silencio, una expresión inmutable en su rostro, se notaba afligida, pero de pronto esa cara de pesar se convirtió en una de regocijo.

¿Y por que en vez de esperar a que él regrese… no vas tú y lo encuentras?- Beatrice levantó la mirada impresionada, era como si ella hubiera robado sus recuerdos.

Wirt… me dijo eso mismo antes de irse…

¿Ah si? ¡Pues no es tan tonto como lo parece!- exclamó nuevamente la chica tratando de animar a su prima, en silencio se sentó sonriendo a su lado- eso de "si lo amas, déjalo ir" está sobrevalorado, de hecho, creo que es un error… si lo amas, pues entonces nunca te separes de él, que si te él te ama por igual, el mismo destino se encargará de hacer ustedes dos retomen el vuelo juntos.

¿Qué tratas de decir…?

Sabes como regresar, ¿verdad?

¿Regresar…?- la chica negó.

No… más bien… ¿sabes como irte?

¿Irme?

Tu ya no perteneces a este mundo, querida Betty…- replicó sonriendo y abrazándose las rodillas, acarició suavemente la mejilla de su pariente- tu corazón ya no está en este mundo… este ya no es tu hogar… has encontrado la paz así que ya puedes irte, Betty…

¿Qué estás diciendo? La paz se encuentra en este mundo.

No la tuya…

…

Tu no podrás estar en paz si sigues en este mundo, es por eso que debes irte… ir a casa.

Esta es mi casa ahora.

¿Entonces dejarás que ese chico se te escape de las manos nuevamente?- Beatrice quedó impresionada con las cosas que su prima le estaba diciendo, súbitamente la chica se levantó nuevamente y se sacudió el vestido con una sonrisa, radiante y triste a l vez- me voy… iré a decirles a todos que te despides muy cordialmente y que los amas… que volverás algún día… cuando tu felicidad ya esté hecha una realidad.

Espera… quiero ir yo… quiero abrazar a mamá, quiero darle un beso a papá, quiero asegurarme que mis hermanos estarán…

Si sigues atándote a este mundo solo seguirás cayendo en tu propia oscuridad- respondió la chica de espaldas- todos ya saben que tienes que irte… todos te apoyan… todos queremos que seas feliz… y tu felicidad no se encuentra aquí- la chica rápidamente se volvió a verla con una sonrisa y bañada en lagrimas- si lo amas no lo pierdas…- Beatrice se puso la mano en la boca cubriéndose un leve gritillo y corrió a abrazar a su querida prima hermana uniéndose en llanto con ella.

Diles a todos que los amo… y que los veré muy pronto…- susurró en el oído de la otra chica, ella asintió y se separó de ella, de pronto se volvió en la dirección contraria regresando a su hogar… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se desvaneció en el aire.

Beatrice quedó de pie hasta el último segundo y luego se dirigió al bosque, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía a donde tenía que ir. Se miró en el reflejo del claro, el agua estaba totalmente cristalina, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con más intensidad que nunca, lentamente ella decidió despojarse de sus vestiduras, no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo de agua, cuando, completamente descubierta, sin pensar ni un segundo más, poco a poco se fue introduciendo en el agua, tibia a su contacto, tranquilamente empezó a sentir como la humedad besaba su piel, recodando los labios de ese chico recorriéndola por entero; ya casi a la mitad, Beatrice sintió una paz incomparable, miró hacia el cielo, el sol que se colaba entre los espacios entre árbol y árbol le hacían brillar la cara, frunciendo el ceño intentando hacer que fuera ese cielo azul lo último que viera para recodar de ese mundo, el agua ya le había cubierto el pecho, las lagrimas de la pelirroja sin querer empezaron a brotar de sus ojos como si fueran una fuente incansable.

El agua ya le cubría lentamente los labios, una sensación fría recorrió su espalda, pudo volver a sentir las manos de su amado acariciando suavemente su piel, sus labios uniéndose con los de ella.

Beatrice era finalmente feliz, cerró los ojos todavía mirando hacia el cielo, presenciando como su respiración empezaba a hacerse pesada, sonrió aliviada y se dedicó a un sueño del que ella sabía no volvería a despertar.

En menos de un segundo, hasta la última hebra de sus largos rizos rojizos desapareció en ese claro, dejando que el agua se la tragara y con ella se tragara sus penas.

En la lejanía se escuchaban el triste himno réquiem de las aves, todas unidas para despedirse de un alma que había compartido junto con ellas la anchura de ese cielo azul y despejado. La brisa cantaba su nombre con tristeza haciendo bailar las hojas en el viento que caían y flotaban, como si fueran pétalos sobre una tumba de agua. Esa tarde, en ese claro, en lo más profundo del bosque Edelwood, bajo un cielo intensamente azul, un capullo de rosa roja, tímido y pequeño comenzaba a florecer.

 **DEJEN REVIEWS!**

 **NO SEAN CODOS!**


	8. Como Una Bandada de Pájaros

**TREINTA AÑOS MÁS TARDE Y ESTE FANDOM TODAVÍA DA PATADAS DE VIDA...**

 **BIEN HECHO!**

Capítulo VIII

Como Una Bandada de Aves

Wirt abrió los ojos y lo primero que logró mirar esa mañana fue un claro cielo de verano, había calor afuera, pero él estaba casi congelándose en la cama del hospital por la alta temperatura del aire acondicionado. Había transcurrido una semana desde su "regreso" a la vida. Muchos días pacíficos, aunque dolorosos, cada vez se sentía más lejos del recuerdo de su adorada Beatrice, sin darse cuenta, lo que había sentido en ese tiempo, lo que recordaba haber vivido se hacía más efímero, como quien olvida un sueño, porque a pesar de sentir haberlo vivido, no es más que una jugada de los recuerdos y los deseos más profundos en la memoria de las personas.

Wirt se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, la incandescente luz fluorescente le hacía arrugar la cara. Ansiaba poder sentir la brisa del exterior y no seguir postrado en una cama, solo esperando la visita de algún familiar o de cualquier amigo. Bajo sus ojos había dos bolsas señal de haberse trasnochado, y efectivamente, la noche anterior se mantuvo en vela, ya que muchos de sus amigos y su pequeño hermano se quedaron un rato con él, compartiendo y aún celebrando su segundo escape de las manos de la muerte. Pero al dia siguiente, al despertar y darse cuenta, se había quedado solo. No había nada más que le acompañase más que el sonido zumbante de la lámpara y esa sensación de vacío en su estómago. Nuevamente el chico decidió recostarse sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, aunque no planeaba dormir. El castaño sintió una pesadumbre extraña en su mente, no tenía sueño, o al menos no quería dormir, pero sus párpados gradualmente se cerraban, aún sin quererlo. Viró los ojos hacia la mesa auxiliar de al lado y vio una fórmula de químicos y pastillas sobre ella, en ese momento compendió que había sido sedado, entonces simplemente dejó que la droga hiciera efecto sobre él y volvió a caer rendido.

Horas más tarde, Wirt sintió un golpeteo suave en la puerta y de pronto, bajo la inducción de la medicina, vio dificultosamente entrar a una enfermera en un uniforme blanco inmaculado, cabello liso y negro que se acercó a la cama, sin querer interrumpir el sueño del paciente, hizo un chequeo rápido a su alrededor, el chico sintió la suave mano de la joven enfermera tocando su frente y reaccionó con un leve movimiento que alertó a la chica.

Ah… lo siento, Wirt- se disculpó la joven pasante con una sonrisa apenada. El muchacho la miró sin ella saber si realmente podía verla o escucharla- solo estaba chequeando unas ultimas cosas, solo para que más tarde podamos darte una buena noticia- el muchacho todavía no comprendía del todo lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. Ella seguía hablando sin que él entendiera nada, le veía borroso y los párpados todavía luchaban por volverse a cerrar. Ella le esbozó una última sonrisa y con una tabla de anotaciones en mano se marchó de la habitación, dejando suavemente al joven solo.

Al rato, Wirt despertó de golpe, esta vez en sus cinco sentidos, miró nuevamente a su alrededor y seguía estando solo. No por mucho. La misma enfermera entró con una mesa de cama y unos alimentos sobre ella. Justo a tiempo, ya que el chico parecía hambriento.

Veo que ya despertaste- esbozó sonriente la enfermera mirándole fijamente con esos grandes ojos azul claro, Wirt se incomodó un poco, sonrió avergonzado y no pudo responder- deberías comer un poco. Dentro de un rato vendrán tus padres- Wirt levantó la vista y se dignó a mirarle, la chica no despegaba la sonrisa de gusto de sus labios- te hemos dado de alta. Si no es hoy, mañana mismo podrás regresar a tu casa. ¿No es genial?- el chico quedó perplejo con lo que ella le había dicho la chica dejó una porción de comida que constaba de carne roja, arroz, ensalada, jugo de melón y de postre una tarrina de gelatina de sabor cereza- buen provecho, Wirt- anotó una última cosa en su tabla, se despidió con la misma sonrisa pícara y le cerró la puerta para que pudiera almorzar tranquilo.

Entonces ya es oficial… he regresado a mi vida…- susurró como si eso no le alegrara mucho. Sabía bien que era lo que la ocurría. Su vida no significaba nada en verdad si ella no estaba a su lado. A pesar de haber olvidado un poco de ese sueño todavía la mirada y la sonrisa de su amada estaban casi palpables en su memoria- Beatrice…

Luego de haber almorzado bien, el castaño decidió levantarse y dar un paseo por el establecimiento, caminó un poco solo para bajar la comida y estirar las piernas. Wirt andaba sin rumbo por los anchos corredores, con la vista hacia el frete, sin mirar nada. Solo un pensamiento estaba fijo en su cabeza, ese nombre que se repetía sin cesar y se convertía casi en un tormento para él. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero sus lágrimas no brotaban, no querían salir, había una lucha interna entre él mismo y sus sentimientos de autodestrucción.

De pronto algo hizo que su concentración se perdiera, repentinamente se fijó en muchos paramédicos corriendo de un lado a otro, había un ajetreo algo inesperado en el hospital, el muchacho, curioso, se acercó a mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había un tumulto de personas concentrado en un solo sitio, de improviso miró hacia la puerta de entrada y vio a muchos reporteros entrando y colándose también muy agitados, tropezándose con enfermeros, médicos y personal del hospital. Había mucho ruido a su alrededor, un unísono de voces incomprensibles que hablaban todas al mismo tiempo sin que nadie pudiera comprender lo que el otro decía, el joven chico se quiso acercar un poco más hacia el punto de concentración y averiguar que era lo que estaba causando tanto alboroto.

¡Abran paso!- exclamó el camillero acercándose hacia el punto.

Estado físico.

Normal.

Condición.

Inconsciente.

¿Algún tipo de contusión?

Ninguna.

¿Donde la encontraron?

Nos llamaron desde cerca del cementerio, la chica estaba semi-desnuda y tambaleándose frente a la casa de unos ancianos hasta que se desmayó. Llamaron a emergencias, está algo golpeada, pero son daños leves.

Envíenla de inmediato a cuidados intensivos, para que la revisen y vean si tiene alguna lesión grave.

Si, señor.

¡Y SAQUEN A ESTOS REPORTEROS DE AQUÍ!

Si, señor.

Wirt se movió un poco hacia delante, viendo como la camilla se acercaba junto con los doctores y algunos periodistas detrás de él. El doctor lucía bastante irritado.

Doctor Hughes. ¿Tiene alguna declaración que hacer?

¿Es cierto que es esta la chica del incendio de hace siete años?

¿Cómo cree usted que sea posible que pueda ser la misma joven que se creía muerta desde hace siete años?

¿Es la misma chica del incendio?- el Doctor se detuvo de improviso dejando que se llevaran a la joven hasta la sala de emergencias y muy agitado, más bien molesto, hizo una declaración.

No estamos seguros que sea la señorita Le Tuile, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que si no hacemos algo por ella, es posible que la perdamos antes de conocer algún dato, así que, si me disculpan, tengo que regresar. Cuando la chica esté estable podré dar con lujo de detalle cualquier conferencia o… lo que sea… buitres…- el Doctor se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la sala, pero se detuvo un segundo a mirar a Wirt, quien estaba de pie en un rincón con la cara pálida y la mirada perdida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. El doctor se alarmó un poco al verlo en esa condición- Wirt, Wirt, ¿te sientes bien?- le dijo zarandeándolo un poco para hacerlo reaccionar.

Doctor…- esbozó Wirt temblando- ¿quién es esa chica?

No estamos muy seguros… pero eso es lo que vamos a averiguar- sin decir más le hizo un ademán a la enfermera para que se llevara al chico a su habitación, luego de eso siguió su camino.

Esa chica… es idéntica a Beatrice… ¿será que…?

¿Mnn? ¿Dijiste ago, Wirt?- preguntó la enfermera cerrando las cortinas.

¿Sabes quien es la chica que acaban de internar?- preguntó directamente, la enfermera se quedó asombrado un momento y luego intentó responderle.

No estoy muy segura… pero creo que se trata de una sobreviviente de la catástrofe de la Familia Le Tuile.

¿Catástrofe?- esbozó Wirt confundido.

Tengo algo de tiempo en este hospital, así que sé sobre algunas cosas… hace siete años hubo un terrible incendio, una familia entera murió en una mansión en las colinas de la ciudad, la Familia Le Tuile, una gran familia de inmigrantes franceses. Se hizo de todo para poder rescatarla pero fue una tragedia espantosa. Muchos murieron. A decir verdad, se pensaba que todos habían muerto. Pero me parece un poco extraño que siete años más tarde haya sido que apareciera quizás la última de ese clan. Era una gran familia, madre, padre, hijos, tíos, primos, abuelos… muchos decían que parecían una bandada de aves, todos juntos y siempre unidos.

Ahora que recuerdo… llegué a escuchar eso en las noticias.

Si, fue terrible… lo más extraño fue que luego que las llamas fueran apagadas y se reconocieran las bajas, todos los cuerpos se encontraban juntos, abrazados y en familia. Supongo que es una manera menos horrible de morir, ¿no? Estar rodeados de los que más amas…- Wirt se quedó un minuto pensativo con la cabeza gacha, no podía concebir la idea de una muerte tan horrorosa y de pronto a su mente regresó la imagen de todos ellos cenando alrededor de la mesa, compartiendo felices. Sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

Hmph… una gran bandada de aves…

¿Eh?

No es nada… hablando solo

Al rato, la imagen de la joven maltratada en la camilla todavía estaba en la cabeza del chico, quien se notaba ansioso, no podía mantenerse tranquilo, jugando incesante con sus propios dedos, sus ojos temblaban impacientes, solo mirando hacia arriba. Cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y entró un chiquillo bien arreglado que corrió a abrazarle con mucha fuerza.

¡Hermano!- exclamó Greg entrando realmente feliz de verle, seguido de él unos chicos jóvenes y dos adultos se acercaron a la cama. La mujer se inclinó frente a él y le atesó un dulce beso en la frente.

No sabes cuanto me alegra verte, hijo- dijo su madre con una voz tranquila y aliviada.

¡Hoy es tu último dia en este cuchitril!- exclamó nuevamente el chico joven sin querer soltarse de su hermano.

Greg, no digas cuchitril. Di pocilga- bromeó Jason chocando los cinco con el muchacho en cama.

¡Antro de mala muerte!- lanzó irónico el chico, haciendo que su hermano se riera de sus ocurrencias.

Iré a hacer los trámites de salida. Ya estamos seguros que no estás corriendo peligro- lanzó el padre de Wirt sonriendo tambien aliviado y contento de verle bien.

Voy contigo- siguió la madre, ambos estaban saliendo de la habitación cuando ella se volvió y le dirigió la mirada al muchacho- tan pronto salgamos, iremos a celebrar. Wirt, di un sitio, el que quieras. Hoy el agasajado eres tu- le guiñó su madre y luego se fue detrás de su marido. Wirt estaba feliz de ver a todos sus amigos y familiares junto a él, sin embargo, todavía tenía una duda en su cabeza que necesitaba despejar antes de irse.

Unos minutos más tarde, Wirt ya se había cambiado la incómoda bata de papel por una prenda de vestir más acorde a su estilo, un jean negro, zapatos de vestir y una franela arremangada de cuadros azules y blancos. Casi todo estaba listo para salir, solo faltaba que llegara alguien a darle la noticia que ya se iba a casa, pero antes de eso, decidió terminar de cerrar el asunto que había dejado pendiente. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió disimuladamente hacia el recinto donde se encontraba la joven que había sido internada hacía poco. Se había enterado, por la que era no solo su enfermera sino que tambien algo así como su cómplice, que la jovencita efectivamente era la sobreviviente de la Familia Le Tuile, ahora solo le faltaba averiguar su nombre. El corazón le latía de emoción y tambien de miedo, miedo a perder esa esperanza, miedo a estar equivocado y tener que resignarse a que la había perdido de nuevo. Sin pausa y tampoco prisa se acercó hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba dormida la chica, para su fortuna la puerta estaba abierta entonces se aventuró a acercarse más para ver bien, cuando logró mirarla detalladamente, efectivamente, era la misma cara, el mismo cabello y el mismo cuerpo. Estaba convencido que era ella. De repente no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras mantenía fija la mirada en ella, quien dormía tranquilamente como si fuera una doncella, una bella durmiente.

¿Wirt? ¿Qué haces ahí de pie?- preguntó su hermano algo confundido al encontrarlo fisgoneando en una habitación ajena- mamá dijo que ya podemos irnos, estás oficialmente dado de alta… ¿qué estás viendo? Gregory se acercó tambien por la curiosidad y lo que vio no lo pudo creer- ¿esa es…?

Shh…- le hizo un ademán con la mano- luego te explico- esbozó en voz baja intentando no despertar a la otra paciente frente a ellos. Luego de eso ambos se retiraron cuidadosamente. Greg todavía no podía creer lo que había visto y Wirt se notaba muy contento, sus ojos brillaban con algo parecido a la esperanza.

Solo le faltaba comprobar una última cosa.


	9. Aves de un Mismo Nido (FINAL)

**HEMOS LLLEGADO AL FINAL DEL VIAJE MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES...**

 **A TODOS SINCERAMENTE**

 **GRACIAS...**

Capítulo FINAL

Aves de Un Mismo Nido

Al día siguiente Wirt salió casi volando de su casa, totalmente recuperado con fuerzas y unas ganas impetuosas de seguir su camino.

Vaya, vaya… no tardó ni un dia de salir del hospital para empezar a correr de aquí para allá- esbozó el padre algo divertido de ver los ánimos nuevos de su hijo- me pregunto que estará planeando- Greg simplemente sonrió y siguió disfrutando de su desayuno.

Solo irá a mirar algunas aves- lanzó el muchacho sonriendo cómplice y burlándose de sus padres, que no habían entendido la indirecta.

Wirt llegó al hospital nuevamente con un pálpito en su pecho, muy entusiasmado. Se dirigió hacia la recepción, cuando alguien se le paseó por enfrente.

¿Wirt? ¿Cómo estás? Oye, no me digas que ya tan pronto extrañas el hospital- se rió la enfermera mirando la ansiedad del chico- ¿o será que lo que extrañas es a mi?- sonrió coqueta pero se dio cuenta que él no le había hecho caso. Tenía demasiada prisa para avergonzarse por ese comentario.

¿Christy, donde está la señorita Le Tuile?- preguntó impaciente. La enfermera sonrió captando lo que ocurría, sin haberse dado cuenta antes del enorme ramo de rosas rojas y rosadas que traía en sus manos.

Oh, ¿un admirador?- bromeó al chico, quien en realidad no estaba muy interesado en eso- muy bien, muy bien, Romeo. Está por allá- señaló hacia un corredor- en la misma habitación de ayer… debe estar desayunando ahora. ¿Irás a molestarla?- sin escuchar el último comentario el muchacho se alejó de donde estaba la enfermera, prácticamente dejándola hablando sola. Pero repentinamente, se detuvo de ipso facto y se dirigió nuevamente a ella.

Christy…- la chica se volvió, Wirt sacó una bella rosa color rosado del ramo y se la entregó- gracias por estar tan al pendiente de mi- le sonrió y siguió su camino. La chica hizo lo mismo.

Wirt siguió adelante en su caminar, estaba seguro, estaba ansioso por volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes hipnóticos y hechiceros que le hacían perder la cabeza. Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta se detuvo algo nervioso, tragó grueso y sintió como una gota de sudor corría por su espalda, algo dudoso dio tres ligeros toques en ella y la abrió gradualmente, al abrir por completo se dio de frente con la mirada que tanto ansiaba encontrar, quedó de pie completamente estático, las manos le temblaban mientras la joven mozuela le miraba profundamente, con las gemas color esmeralda que él tanto ansiaba mirar enmarcadas por una piel blanca de porcelana y una cascada de cabello rojo intenso como la sangre que terminaban en rizos perfectos. Ella esbozó una sonrisa ligera que luego se convirtió en una amplia. Wirt todavía no podía moverse.

¿Esas son para mi?- preguntó la joven sonriendo y señalando hacia el ramo de rosas. El chico reaccionó de manera abrupta y mecánica.

E-eh… s-si! Y-yo… p-pues yo…- tartamudeó asustado y le entregó temblando el regalo.

Gracias, que dulce detalle- siguió nuevamente la joven todavía sonriente- bueno… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- Wirt se extrañó con esa pregunta.

¿Disculpa?

¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para entregarme este hermoso ramo de flores solo porque sí? ¿Eres algún pariente mío?

¿N… No sabes quien soy?- preguntó el chico con miedo a la respuesta. La chica solo negó.

No, lo siento- de repente Wirt sintió como si todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba. Efectivamente era ella, su cara, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su cabello, su voz, simplemente era su amada Beatrice pero de qué le servia si ella no le recordaba. Pero Wirt no se rendiría tan fácil, aprendió a no hacerlo hacía mucho tiempo y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

N-no… no nos conocemos…- esbozó tratando de ganar confianza en sí mismo. La chica cambió a una expresión confundida. Wirt súbitamente extendió la mano- es un placer conocerte…- la chica volvió a sonreír.

Beatrice… Beatrice Le Tuile.

¿B-Beatrice…?- de pronto sus dudas empezaron despejarse, definitivamente era ella- pero que hermoso nombre- ambos se tomaron de la mano y de manera inmediata ella sintió un chispazo, la impresión le hizo reaccionar de manera inesperada.

Umm… ¿estás seguro que no nos hemos visto antes?- preguntó la chica siendo ella ahora la interesada.

¿Por qué preguntas?

No se por qué… pero siento que te conozco de algo.

En un sueño, quizás...- Beatrice se ruborizó.

Si… es posible…- se volvió a verlo nuevamente, algo en ella de pronto se encendió- todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

Puedes llamarme Wirt- respondió espontáneamente el muchacho. Beatrice se quedó pensativa un momento.

Wirt…- y de pronto empezó a reír- es un nombre muy extraño jajaja… suena como nombre de gnomo.

Búrlate todo lo que quieras… Azulejo- de momento la chica se detuvo.

¿Azulejo?

Si… "Le Tuile" significa "El Azulejo" en francés, ¿verdad, Beatrice, El Azulejo?

Eso mismo… Wirt, El Gnomo…- ambos rieron un poco por lo raro que sonaban sus nombres y luego se quedaron solo viéndose en silencio. Beatrice estaba embelesada mirando profundamente al chico frente a ella, por más que quería no podía recordarle, sabía que le había visto en algún sitio… ¿pero en donde?- entonces… ¿que te trae por aquí, Wirt, El Gnomo?

He venido por ti- dijo decidido el chico, haciendo que ella se extrañase más.

¿Como…? Acabas de decirme que no me conoces, entonces ¿como es que viniste por mí?

Mentí.

¿Mentiste?

Si.

Entonces si me conoces…

Si.

¿De donde?

De mis sueños- Beatrice quedó impresionada por la suave sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del desconocido chico. Parecía enamorado.

¿Qué intentas...? ¿Enamorarme?- preguntó la chica sarcástica. La mirada de Wirt lo delataba.

Es exactamente lo que quiero- Beatrice sintió una presión extraña en su pecho y se vio a si misma completamente ruborizada. No conocía para nada y de nada a ese chico, pero él podía hacerla sucumbir con solo una sonrisa- Te Amo… y siempre voy a amarte. Ya estuvimos juntos antes. Quiero volver a estar contigo- La chica no comprendía por que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, los ojos hipnotizantes del chico le hacían sentir muy extraña. Era algo que no podía entender, pero su corazón lo deseaba.

Eres un chico extraño

Ambos lo somos- murmuró el chico sin poder dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Beatrice estaba un poco incómoda. Estaba segura que sabía quien era, solo no le recordaba. De pronto escuchó el trinar en su ventana y se volvió a verla. Un pequeño pajarillo azul se había asomado a cantarle.

Hah… es tan hermoso…

¿Qué?

El canto de los azulejos… es un lindo sonido… me encantan las aves… vuelan tan libres en el cielo… seguro que debe ser increíble, poder volar a donde tu quieras… a veces me gusta soñar despierta y pensar… lo indescriptiblemente excepcional que debe sentirse extender tus alas y volar a tus anchas por el cielo azul…

Sigue soñando, quien sabe si algún dia ese sueño se convierte en realidad… como éste…- Beatrice volvió a mirarle fijamente sin decir nada y sin darse cuenta le había sostenido la mejilla con una mano. El delicado contacto de sus uñas acariciando su rostro, le hizo no poder evitar sostener su mano y besarla suavemente, la sensación de sus labios rozando su piel le hizo evocar recuerdos vagos, pero todavía estaban en su mente, muy pocos, muy borrosos y casi invisibles, pero estaban allí.

Wirt…- susurró su nombre ligeramente y se acercó más a esa boca que imploraba sentir el calor de sus rosados labios al rozarse sutilmente el uno con el otro. Ella sintió, recordó esos labios, volvió a experimentar el tacto de sus manos grandes y rústicas sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Sabía que estaban ahí, escondidos en algún rincón de su memoria, pero se encontraban ahí… solo necesitaba recordar. Lentamente ella se alejó de él, ahogada en llanto con la cabeza agachada- ¿Por qué no puedo recordarte…?- musitó sumida en su propia tristeza. Wirt tomó su mentón con delicadeza y le ofreció una sonrisa.

No es necesario que lo hagas… podemos incluso hacer nuevas memorias juntos… ¿no quieres?- Beatrice gimió todavía un poco triste y se lanzó en los brazos de su amado, él tambien la estrechó en sus brazos y se metió en la curva de su cuello- somos aves de un mismo nido… siempre volveremos a estar juntos… pase lo que pase- susurró en su oído haciéndole estremecer por el cálido aliento de sus labios. Y luego de un beso apasionado, que fragmento a fragmento los recuerdos se peleaban por regresar a las memorias de la joven, ambos se volvieron a mirar el cielo azul, una gran bandada de aves de muchos colores se posaron en un cigüeñal desnudo cubriéndolo todo como si fueran sus hojas, haciendo que pareciera un árbol arcoiris acompañados de trinares alegres que se encargaron de dar anuncio a una nueva mañana.

FIN

 **MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA,**

 **ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE DESENLACE Y CON ESTO ME DESPIDO...**

 ***UNA REVERENCIA Y BAJA EL TELÓN***

 **MERCI**


End file.
